


Never Fly on One Wing

by Maiuzan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka is the main pairing, Kissing, M/M, Owl Shelter AU, Rating will go up in later chapters, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuzan/pseuds/Maiuzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This was not what Koutarou had planned out for his evening. Yet here he was, sweating, scratches on his arm, and a shaking cardboard box in his lap.'</p><p>In which Bokuto rescues an owl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feather

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first multichapter fic, and i think it will be somewhere around 10 or 11 chapters. rating will go up in the last chapter. hope you enjoy!

This was not what Koutarou had planned out for his evening. Yet here he was, sweating, scratches on his arm, and a shaking cardboard box in his lap.

“Bokuto-san?” the vet called his name. He stood up and shook the vet’s hand eagerly, who introduced himself as ‘Sugawara’.

When Koutarou had phoned to the clinic earlier, it felt like a miracle when someone picked up the phone.

“Thank you so much for having me this late, even though you were already closed.” Koutarou wiped his forehead. Stress always made him sweaty.

“Don’t worry about it! I didn’t want you to drive all the way to the animal hospital. Besides, me and Shimizu, our assistant, were still wrapping some things up.” Sugawara pointed at the lady at the counter, who had let Koutarou in earlier, and she smiled back at them.

After they walked into the examination room, Koutarou put the cardboard box on the table.

“So, what do we have here…” As in response, the box started shaking again.

“Be careful, he’s feisty.” Koutarou showed Sugawara the scratches on his arms.

“You should really have that checked later. Lord knows where his claws have been.” Sugawara’s demeanor changed, as if he went into ‘doctor mode’.

Sugawara opened the box, and before the creature could thrash or fly away, he had carefully grabbed it. He then lifted it out of the box and gently placed it on the table.

“Woah that was so cool! How did you do that?” It had taken him more than half an hour to catch the animal, yet Sugawara did it with such ease.

“Years and years of practice!” Sugawara gloated. “Ah, seems like you’ve caught yourself an _Otus semitorques._ ” He examined the bird’s beak, claws, and eyes, while keeping him firmly in place.

“A semi truck what now?” Koutarou leaned on the table, getting more and more interested in the little owl.

“Whoops, I mean a Japanese scops owl. Very common in this area. Please tell me what happened.” Sugawara’s attention moved to the bird’s wing, expression worried.

“Japanese scops owl..,” Koutarou repeated the name to himself, intrigued, almost forgetting the vet’s question. “Oh, right! I was in my room, minding my own business, and then BOOM! This little fella flew right into my window. I went outside to check, and he was flapping around, his left wing looking funny. I spent quite some time trying to catch him.” Koutarou looked at the panicked expression of the owl. “Is he going to live?”

“Well it’s a good thing that you brought him here immediately.” Sugawara examined the wing. “Hmm… it doesn’t look like a fracture, but it might be a sprain. I’ll wrap him up so his wing can get some rest, but then again…” Sugawara looked pensive.

“What is it, sensei?” Koutarou squeezed the edge of the table. He thought he was prepared for the worst, but he couldn’t bare the idea of this little one dying on him.

“Well, owls have really good vision, so it’s weird for them to fly into things, unless something else is wrong. However, it could be because this one is still quite young. I’d recommend for him to be kept under observation for at least a month.” A low sound came out of the owl, as if he was already protesting to the idea.

“I’ll do it! Leave it to me!” Koutarou felt nerves in his belly, because the idea of taking care of an owl made him excited and scared at the same time, but he was convinced that he could do it. How hard could it be?

Sugawara giggled. “That’s really kind of you, Bokuto-san, but I was thinking more of my best friend, who happens to run an owl shelter.”

Koutarou’s jaw dropped for a second. He had never imagined that such a place would exist. “A special shelter for owls? That’s great!”

“Yeah, but the only problem is that I have an appointment later, so I can’t take him there… would you mind giving him a ride there? It’s only a thirty minute drive.”

“Sure, no problem!” Koutarou gave the vet a thumbs up. “Wait, are they still open at this hour?”

Sugawara’s smile changed into a cheeky grin. “Don’t worry, Keiji is always there.”

 

* * *

 

After Sugawara had wrapped up the owl’s wing, Koutarou was on his way with a fresh cardboard box in the backseat of his car, and a hand drawn map, courtesy of Sugawara, on his dashboard.  

True to Sugawara’s word, the owl shelter was only thirty minutes away. He had been driving through the forest for a good five minutes, when he first saw a sign saying ‘owl centre’. It was about time, because the road was getting crappier and darker every minute.

A low hoot came from his backseat. “I know buddy, we’re almost there.”

He took a right turn into an even narrower road –he cursed himself for driving such a big car– and entered what seemed like it could be a beautiful meadow during the day, but looked nothing but creepy at that moment. At the opposite edge of the field stood a small building, clearly in need of maintenance. Some lights were on, which seemed to put Koutarou at ease. He parked his car in front of what looked like an entrance. The bird in his backseat hooted again.

“Welcome to your vacation paradise! Uhm… I should give you a name, shouldn’t I?” Koutarou turned in his seat and stared into the bird’s eyes, which were staring back at him through the holes in the box.

“Butternut. That’s a cool name, right? Because you look like a squash when you puff yourself up like that!” The owl just stared back at him. “Well, you might need to get used to the name first, but you’ll like it eventually! Okay, let’s go, Butternut!”

He got out of the car with Butternut’s box in his hands, and chills ran over his back. The atmosphere was kind of eerie, now that he got out of the comfort of his car. When he got to the front door, there was no sign saying ‘open’ or anything of the sort. He pushed the door open and was a bit surprised that it was unlocked, because aside from him and his owl, the place looked abandoned.

Inside was what looked like a small waiting room, and a reception desk. It reminded Koutarou of his dentist’s office, making him even more anxious. There was an old computer display on the desk, and some files lying around. Just when he was about to call if there was someone there, he heard a strange flapping noise coming from a hallway.

Faster than his eyes could follow, a grey blur flew into the room and landed on the desk in front of him, causing Koutarou to jump back a few feet and yelp. He placed the cardboard box in front of his face, hoping Butternut would somehow protect him. A white and grey colored owl had landed and was spreading its wings, hooting menacingly.

“Yep, this is our cue to leave, Butternut.” He backed up slowly, not losing sight of the owl. “Please don’t kill us, we’re leaving, don’t worry!” His back touched the door and he was about to make a run for it, but then he heard footsteps coming from the same hallway the owl appeared from.

“What’s with all the ruckus, princess?! Do you know what time it—” The stranger stopped in his tracks when his eyes caught Koutarou. “Oh, good evening. Excuse her manners, we don’t get visitors that often.”

“I-I’m…” Koutarou was at a loss of words. He had expected an old scruffy man, or a weird owl lady. Not this guy. Definitely not this guy. Not someone with cheekbones that sharp, eyes that beautiful, and hair so messy that he didn’t know if it was styled to look like that, or if the guy just rolled out of bed looking like a model.

With no reaction from Koutarou, the other man decided to carry the conversation further. “My name is Akaashi Keiji, and this one is Kaguya. Don’t worry, she’s all bark, but no bite.” Akaashi’s eyes fell on the box Koutarou was holding. “Who have you brought with you?”

“I have a broken owl!!” Koutarou blurted out.

“Excuse me?” Akaashi’s eyes widened and Koutarou’s knees wobbled.

He needed to get himself together before he made a fool out of himself, if he had not done that already. “An owl with a sprained wing. He flew into my window. Vet advised to let him stay here for a month.” There. Less chances to mess up if he kept it short and simple.

“Ah, I see. Did the vet wrap him up?” Akaashi signaled for Koutarou to put the box on the counter. He was still a bit wary of the big owl, or Kaguya, as Akaashi introduced her, but he tried to act brave in front of Akaashi.

“Yes! Sugawara-sensei took good care of him!” He put the box down on the counter, gently. Now that he got a closer look of the other man, his heart started to beat faster. There was no way for a dude’s eyelashes to be that long. He was about to lean closer to inspect them, when Akaashi’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Oh? Suga-san sent you?” Akaashi opened the box a bit to look inside. “I see, he took great care of you. I should call him later to thank him…” He spoke to himself. “Alright, thanks for bringing him in. I will take good care of him. Please take this.”

Akaashi shoved a pamphlet into Koutarou’s hands, with something about donations written on it, but he was too panicked to notice. This was it? He was just gonna leave Butternut here and go home? And never see this beautiful man again? No. Not if he could do anything about it.

He slammed his hands on the counter. “Do you accept volunteers?!”

“Huh?” Akaashi looked startled, his gaze on Koutarou’s hands on the counter.

“I’d like to work here as a volunteer! Are you hiring?” Akaashi’s eyes snapped back to his face, the look in his eyes told Koutarou that he was trying to see if he was serious. He hoped that Akaashi could see that he was being dead serious.

Akaashi ran his hand through his hair, and just seeing that made Koutarou feel light-headed. He was in so much trouble.

“How about you stick around until we release…” Akaashi gestured towards the box in between them.

“Butternut.”

“Are you kidding?” Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

“Butternut is a cool name,” Koutarou said with confidence in his voice.

“Okay. How about you stick around until we release Butternut? I do well enough on my own, but I sense that you don’t want to leave this one just yet.”

Koutarou was shaking his hand before Akaashi had even finished his sentence. “Pleasure doing business with you! When do I start?”

Akaashi looked startled from being touched so suddenly. “Now.”

“Huh?” Koutarou let go of his hand.

A mischievous grin appeared on Akaashi’s face. “Owls are nocturnal, remember?”


	2. Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what you’re saying is… You spent the night with the most beautiful man you have ever seen, who was also perfect in any other way… And you didn’t ask him out?”
> 
> “Yep. That’s true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some brokuroo and pretty setter squad action :)
> 
> you can find me at maiuzan.tumblr.com

An annoying noise, that surprisingly wasn’t his alarm clock, filled Koutarou’s room. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand, only to see that he had 3 missed calls. All from Kuroo, of course. He looked at the time on his alarm clock as he dialed Kuroo’s number, and he saw that practice had already started.

Kuroo picked up his phone instantly. _“Bro, I was about to plan your funeral!”_

“What, are you gonna kill me because I’m late?” Koutarou ran a hand through his hair, and was annoyed when it got stuck in there. Sleeping with gel in your hair was never a good idea.

_“No, you’re never late, so I was worried. Are you okay?”_

“I’m flattered that you worry about me so much. I’m okay, just overslept. Can you distract the coach for me?” Koutarou checked his alarm clock again. “I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

_“Yeah, I’m already on it.”_

Koutarou scanned his room looking for some clean clothes. “Oh, and Kuroo?”

_“Hm?”_

“I had an amazing night, I’ll tell you all about it when I get there. See you in thirty.”

 _“Hey, you can’t just say something like tha-”_ Koutarou had already hung up the phone before Kuroo could finish.

 

* * *

 

Within ten minutes, Koutarou was dressed, fed, and in his car.The coach was gonna yell at him, but that was just one of the downsides of his job.

Going pro was the best decision he had ever made. Even though it barely paid the rent, volleyball was his life, and he couldn’t imagine himself doing anything other than that. Even better, he had Kuroo on his team, who was his best friend since middle school.

As Koutarou parked his car, he saw Kuroo waiting for him at the gym’s entrance, impatiently tapping his feet.

Kuroo was glaring at him the entire time while he walked from his car to the gym. “How mad is the coach?” he asked cautiously.

“He didn’t even notice your absence, but he’s about to notice how quiet it is since you’re not there, so get your ass inside.”

They made their way inside the building, and Koutarou went straight to the locker room. Grateful that he was already wearing his volleyball clothes, he stealthily snuck inside the gym.

Kuroo was talking to the coach, allowing Koutarou to safely sneak inside, and join the warm up. Some teammates snickered left and right, most of them had snuck in at least once in the past.

After a few rounds of running, Kuroo came to jog next to him. “Okay, I’m just gonna pretend that you didn’t leave me hanging on the phone. Spill. What kept you up all night? Or should I ask, ‘who’?” Kuroo’s signature smirk appeared on his face, and Koutarou knew that he was forgiven for being late.

He grinned back at him. “It was amazing.”

 

* * *

 

“It was horrible.” Keiji sighed.

“Oh, come on Keiji, he can’t be that bad.” Suga nudged his shoulder. They were at Suga’s dinner table, their lunch in front of them getting cold.

Suga looked at the clock and sighed. “Let’s just eat, Lord knows how late he will be this time, he can just microwave his plate for all I care.” Keiji knew that Suga wasn’t gonna be that strict with their best friend, he never was.

Just as they were about to dig in, someone barged into the room. “Sorry I’m late! My client was being awful. What did I miss?” Oikawa walked in wearing a coat that was too big on him, which he claimed was fashionable, three bags slung over his arm, and a shimmer of sweat on his forehead. He still looked stunning nonetheless.

“Your food is cold.” It was so obvious that Suga was trying to look annoyed.

“No it’s not.” Oikawa kissed Suga’s cheek and ruffled Keiji’s hair.

He sat down on the other side of the table where Suga had put his plate. “So, what’s new?”

“Keiji has a new volunteer working for him. This one’s really dreamy.” Suga nudged Keiji with his elbow, instantly putting a frown on his face.

“I thought you stopped hiring volunteers? How cute is he?” Oikawa took a bite of his food, looking expectantly at Keiji.

“Please stop, both of you. No, Suga-san, he’s not dreamy, he’s a pain in the ass. That’s why I stopped hiring volunteers in the first place. Nothing but trouble. And no, Oikawa-san, he’s definitely not cute.” Keiji decided to shift his focus to his food, which wasn’t difficult, because Suga had whipped up something delicious once again.

Suga turned to Keiji to get his attention. “Okay, but consider this: his biceps.”

“Oh!!” Oikawa bounced in his chair. “I like strong arms!”

“We know.” Keiji and Suga said in unison.

“How did you two meet?” Oikawa pointed his chopsticks at Keiji.

“He brought in an owl, Suga-san sent him.” Keiji stuffed his mouth full. As long as he was eating, he couldn’t answer their endless questions.

“Hmm… Suga-chan, aren’t you normally the one to bring in the owls? Or were you perhaps trying to get Kei-chan laid?” Oikawa flashed a wicked smile at Suga.

“I was not! Daichi and I had a movie night planned, so I couldn’t go myself!” Suga had been dating Sawamura for over a month now. They met when Sawamura had visited the clinic with his dog, Kinji the Golden Retriever, who had swallowed a dog toy. After his first visit, Sawamura came by for the smallest of things, just to see Suga. When Sawamura consulted Suga because ‘My dog smells funny’, Suga decided to ask him out.

“Oh, first name basis already? You and mr. Golden Retriever still going strong?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow, yet something in Keiji said that he was not surprised at all. They all had a good feeling about Suga and Sawamura.

Suga narrowed his eyes. “Yes, we are. _Very_ strong.” He bit his lip at the end of the sentence.

“Lewd! Lewd Suga-chan! Stop it with that look!” Oikawa put his hand in front of his eyes to protect himself from Suga’s sultry gaze.

“Would you two please stop bickering?” Akaashi put down his chopsticks, since he’d already cleared his plate.

“Only if you tell us about mr. Volunteer.” Oikawa offered.

“There’s not much to tell. His name is Bokuto Koutarou. He broke a brand new bag of bedding, and made an even bigger mess when he tried to clean it up. He also managed to drop not only one, but _two_ of my favorite coffee cups. Also, he wouldn’t stop talking. Not only to me, but also to the owls. And Kaguya even seemed to like him! She followed him around, everywhere! Do you know how long it took before she warmed up to me? He’s coming over again tonight, and I already feel tired.” Keiji dropped his face in his hands. Getting all of that out didn’t relieve him in the slightest, it only made him more frustrated.

Oikawa was staring at him, chin resting in his hand. “I’ve never heard you talk that much about one guy. You are in _big_ trouble, Kei-chan.”

“If Kaguya likes him, it’s only a matter of time, before you fall too.” Suga chimed in.

“Enough about this, please. Oikawa-san, how’s Iwaizuimi-san?” Keiji didn’t like all the attention to be directed at him for long periods of time. Especially if the subject was potential love interests.

Oikawa’s face brightened instantly. “I’m glad you asked.”

While Oikawa rambled on and on about his new boyfriend, Keiji thought about what the evening would bring. Everything he told his friends about Bokuto was true, but he didn’t tell them that he had enjoyed his presence. He enjoyed the silence being filled with his chattering, he loved seeing his favorite owl liking a human being for once. He loved the idea of not having to spend the night alone anymore. Not as long as Bokuto was there.

 

* * *

 

“So what you’re saying is… You spent the night with the most beautiful man you have ever seen, who was also perfect in any other way… And you didn’t ask him out?” Kuroo stood next to him, panting, with his hands in his sides. They had just finished a killer practice.

“Yep. That’s true.” Koutarou wiped the sweat of his forehead using his shirt.

“Bro, why not?” Kuroo threw Koutarou a towel.

“I don’t know man, he’s just too good for me. I guess I got scared? Which is weird, because I never get scared.” He dried his hair with the towel, disappointed that he messed up his hair and needed to style it again when he got home.

“Dude, you are always scared,” Kuroo teased.

“Am not!” Koutarou yelled.

“Remember that time when we got our ears pierced? You got one ear done, and it hurt, so you were too scared to do the other one? Or that one time when we went-” Koutarou threw his towel at Kuroo.

“Yeah I get it!” Kuroo gave him his ‘I know I’m always right’ grin, which he decided to ignore. “What should I do? I don’t know if the attraction is mutual, so I can’t just ask him out.”

“Hm…” Kuroo frowned. “Buy him flowers! See how he reacts. If he doesn’t like it, you can always play it off as a ‘thank you’ gift. And if he does, you can ask him out.”

“Bro, you are brilliant.” Sometimes his best friend _did_ have good ideas. When it came to romance, he was way more experienced, so Koutarou decided long ago that it was smart to take Kuroo’s advice.

“I know.” Kuroo said with a smug look on his face.

 

* * *

 

“I wonder if he’ll show up…” Kaguya hooted at Keiji in response. “Maybe you scared him off.” He tried to convince his friends of how annoying Bokuto had been, yet here he was, anticipating his arrival.

Just as he was about to start his chores for the night, he heard a car enter the clearing. Bokuto’s headlights lit up the whole room. _“Who even drives a pickup nowadays?”_ Keiji wondered.

Bokuto didn’t come out of his car immediately though. Kaguya was restlessly eyeing the door, like the guard owl she was. Keiji realized that Bokuto probably didn’t know that he was sitting there, waiting on him. Would it look weird if he came in? Keiji didn’t want to look desperate.

Just when Keiji was about to leave the front desk, because Bokuto was taking too long, said man walked into the building with his hands full. “I’m so sorry I’m late! I wanted to buy you flowers, to thank you for taking care of Butternut, but I didn’t know which ones to buy. I don’t remember what the florist said about these, I don’t even know what type of flowers these are, but he said something about putting them in your garden?” He was holding a bouquet of beautiful white flowers, arms stretched out to give them to Keiji.

“No, silly, these are Gardenia’s, that’s probably what he said.” Keiji accepted the flowers, and pressed his nose into the bouquet. The smell was intoxicating, making Keiji forget that he wasn’t alone in the room.

“Oh, yeah, that makes more sense.” Bokuto rubbed the back of his head. Both of their faces were red, which Keiji blamed on the high temperature in the room.

“They’re beautiful, thank you. I’ll put them in a vase.” Keiji turned around so Bokuto couldn’t see him blush anymore. “You can get started in the back. We’re starting in room A tonight.”

“On it!” Bokuto flashed a bright smile.

Bokuto dashed through the hallway towards the owl rooms, and Keiji made his way to the supply room to look for a vase. Once inside, he closed the door behind him and leaned back against it. Flowers still in one hand, he snatched his phone out of his pocket with the other.

 **To: Suga  
** Suga-san. He bought me flowers. I’m fucked.

He didn’t like swearing, but this situation called for an exception. Within seconds his phone buzzed.

 **From: Suga  
** ;)

He brought his phone to his face and bumped it against his forehead. This was going to be a long night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. Beak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji wondered if Bokuto was some kind of ‘owl-magnet’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me at maiuzan.tumblr.com

When Keiji entered owl room A, Bokuto was waiting for him, so excited that his eyes almost looked like they were sparkling.

“So, what are we gonna do tonight?” he asked, while sitting on the floor, playing with his shoelaces.

“We’re going to change the bedding of the long-stay owls, and after that you can help me feed them. When we’re done with that, you’re gonna feed the rehabilitation owls, while I give them their medication. You can play with Butternut after we’re done with all that.” Bokuto’s face lit up at the last part.

Keiji got an empty garbage bag for Bokuto to put the dirty bedding in, and they got to work, scooping, sweeping and swiping. There were only four aviaries in the long-stay room, all with one part inside the building, connected to an outside aviary. Even if they couldn’t be out in the wild, they still needed fresh air.

“So the long-stay owls, what are they in for?” Bokuto asked while wiping the floor of a rather friendly Tawny owl’s cage. “Wait, that sounds like they’re in prison… well, you get what I mean.”

“Mostly illegal possession, like Kaguya. She’s a Northern white-faced owl, and they don’t naturally exist in Japan. She was found at a Yakuza’s house, along with all kinds of foreign wild animals. She was brought under my care a long time ago, and she doesn’t want to leave.” Keiji remembered how hostile she was when she first came in, and how much progress she had made.

Bokuto chuckled. “Yo Kaguya, no wonder you’re so tough.” Kaguya let out a low noise from the hallway, where she was keeping an eye on Bokuto.

“There’s also a few owls who had broken wings which didn’t heal properly, so they can’t go outside.”

“That’s sad.” Bokuto scratched one of the owls’ head. Keiji wondered why they allowed him to touch them so carelessly? “But hey, I wouldn’t mind being stuck inside all day if you were the one taking care of me!”

Keiji stared at him. Did he even understand how that might sound? “So what do you do for a living?” Keiji was desperate to change the subject.

Bokuto’s face lit up. “I’m a professional volleyball player! I play for The Rivers, our town’s only official team. Started after I finished college. It’s the best job ever. We hope to go to nationals again next year, and actually win this time! Which will be no problem, since I’m the ace now!”

That surprised Keiji, but somehow it also didn’t. A career like that suited Bokuto’s endless supply of energy. “That’s kinda cool. Does it pay the bills though?” Keiji grabbed a bag of fresh bedding, not trusting Bokuto with it after what happened the first night.

“Argh, barely, but that will change once we win nationals! I might even be invited to play for Japan’s national team, no way they can ignore my skills.” Bokuto winked at him, and Keiji couldn’t decide if it was charming or annoying. “Also, my best friend Kuroo is on my team. He’s a fiend with awful hair, but he’s the best blocker I have ever met. You should totally come to watch one of our games soon!” Bokuto offered.

“Ah, thanks, but I can’t really afford it, I think…” Keiji watched in amazement how one of the owls landed on Bokuto’s shoulder. Keiji wondered if Bokuto was some kind of ‘owl-magnet’. He also wondered if that might explain why he was so attracted to this extravagant man.

“Don’t worry, I got you! I’ll get you free tickets. You can bring Sugawara too!” Bokuto made it seem like it really was no problem at all. Knowing him, he could get everything done.

“Thanks Bokuto-san, that’s really generous of you.” It really was. Keiji didn’t go out much, and he’d love to see Bokuto in action, especially after all of his bragging.

“By the way, how did you and Sugawara meet?” Bokuto dragged his rake through the fresh bedding that Keiji had thrown in one of the aviaries.

“I met Suga-san in veterinary school, and we’ve been best friends ever since. In my second year I started my internship here. The previous owner and I became close friends in a short period of time. I also got extremely invested in the owls, they were my life, and they still are. The owner became very ill very fast and offered me to take over the place. Of course I accepted, so I quit veterinary school and started running this place fulltime.” Keiji suddenly felt uneasy. It was rare for him to talk this much, and even rarer to open up to a stranger. “I’m sorry for rambling.”

“Wow. You’re really cool, you know that?” Bokuto had stopped raking, and was listening to Keiji’s story with full attention. “How old were you when you took over this place?”

“I think I was twenty. I’m twenty-four now.” Time really had flown by.

“That’s amazing. I’m twenty-five and my team hasn’t even won nationals yet. You are incredible, Akaashi.” Bokuto spoke with sincere praise in his voice.

_“Akaashi.”_ It was just his name. Just his name, said by some guy he’d just met. Why did it make his heart jump? Why did this stranger’s praises not make him shy away, but made him want to hear more of them?

 

* * *

 

**To: Kuroo  
** i chickened out. im a failure

He had really planned to ask Akaashi out, but when he had accepted his flowers and smiled at him, his heart had stopped and he lost all courage. Why would someone so perfect even consider dating him?

**From: Kuroo  
** youre not a failure bro, youre the coolest guy i know. just try again next time, okay? even the greatest men get scared sometimes ;)

What would Koutarou do without Kuroo? He couldn’t imagine a world without him.

**To: Kuroo  
** i love you man <3

**From: Kuroo  
** stop it thats gay <3

Koutarou put his phone back into his pocket. They had finished all the chores for the night and it wasn’t even 2AM yet.

“Akaashi, can I still play with Butternut?” Akaashi was staring at the ancient computer screen at the reception desk. A pair of glasses, that were obviously too big for his face, were resting on his nose. It looked adorable.

“Sure,” Akaashi turned to look at Koutarou, who was standing in the doorway, “but don’t stay too late. You have practice in the morning, right?”

“Yeah, I won’t be long!” Koutarou realized something. “Wait, I’m not keeping you up, am I? Don’t you need to go home?”

“Bokuto-san, I live here.”

Koutarou gasped. “You do not.”

“I do.” Akaashi put his reading glasses on the desk. “This place runs on donations only, so I can’t afford an apartment.”

Koutarou couldn’t believe it. The place was falling apart at every corner, and he lived here?

Akaashi waved his hand. “It’s okay, don’t look so stressed. I sleep during the day when the owls are quiet, so it’s no problem at all.”

Koutarou had a brilliant idea. “Akaashi, I can’t let you live like this! Me and my buddy have a day off next Saturday, and we’re coming over to fix some things, okay? You deserve better than this!” He could actually do something meaningful for Akaashi this way.

“What about the costs? I can’t let you do that much for me.” Akaashi looked uncertain.

Koutarou grabbed both of Akaashi’s hands, hoping that he’d somehow convey how serious he was. “Just cook me dinner sometime?” He looked at Akaashi’s face for any sign of discomfort. There was none, Akaashi just nodded.  
  
“Then it’s settled, we’ll be here Saturday morning.” Koutarou smiled, and he could swear that he saw a tiny smile come across Akaashi’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	4. Wing(man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Explain to me why we’re wearing overalls again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all of your lovely comments and kudos!
> 
> *EDIT*
> 
> check out the fanart for this chapter [ here ](http://zoethehumansloth.tumblr.com/post/142812868372/brokuro-fixing-up-and-deciding-on-a-name-for)

“Explain to me why we’re wearing overalls again?” Koutarou whined.

He was driving his car, headed to the owl shelter. Kuroo sat in the seat next to him, fiddling with his phone. The bed of the pickup truck was loaded with tools and paint. Kuroo had insisted on them wearing overalls, ugly blue ones, because it would make them look more professional. The truth was however, Koutarou didn’t have any DIY skills. It was all coming down to Kuroo.

“Do you want paint all over your clothes? I think not?” Kuroo flipped his phone around, and took a selfie, probably sending it to Kenma to show off his outfit.

“I don’t, _mom_ , but I don’t look attractive in an overall.” Koutarou took a right corner into the forest. They were getting close now, and as usual, his stomach tickled with nerves.

“You don’t look attractive without one either,” Kuroo teased.

“Hey!”

“I’m joking, you’re a hunk, but you gotta woo him with your beautiful personality. If he falls for you even when you’re wearing ugly overalls, then you know you’ve found yourself a keeper.” Kuroo rolled down the window on his side of the car

His best friend knew what he was talking about. He and Kenma had been together for as long as Koutarou could remember, and they were still going strong.

“It really is in the middle of nowhere, isn’t it?” Kuroo asked, as he poked his head out the window.

“Yeah, it is. We’re almost there though.”

They pulled up into the clearing, and Koutarou was stunned at how beautiful it was. He had never been there during the day before, and the sunlight made all the colors buzz.

Kuroo whistled. “Wow, nice place.”

Koutarou was about to agree with Kuroo, but then he saw him pointing at the small building, and realized he was being sarcastic. Now that the sun was out, Koutarou could really see the sorry state of the building. The paint on the outside walls was peeling, the wood of the window frames was rotting, and the roof needed fixing. This was gonna be a long day.

He parked his car where he always did, marks of his pickup’s tires already leaving traces in the grass. Kuroo got out of the car first, smacking his door shut.

“Shh! We gotta be quiet!” Koutarou hissed. “Akaashi sleeps till the afternoon, because he works during the night.” He wanted this day to start in a pleasant way for Akaashi, not by being woken up by some stranger with awful hair.

“Got it.” Kuroo whispered. “Shit, I was looking forward to meeting Sleeping Beauty.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll get up eventually.” Koutarou got to the back of his car, and started loading some of the paint buckets out of the bed. “Let’s get as much done as we possibly can before he does. I want to surprise him.”

“On it!” Kuroo walked up the building, curious as ever. “So we start with painting the exterior, I guess? Since it’s such nice weather?” He picked at the peeled paint, successfully getting some of it off the wall.

“Great idea. Let’s get these overalls dirty!” Koutarou pumped his fist into the air.

“Shh!” This time it was Kuroo’s turn to shush him.

 

* * *

  

Kuroo took a step back to appreciate the way the building already looked better after they painted it a bit. They had only painted the front, because that part was most visible, and they couldn’t do the entire building in one day. “There’s no sign that says something like ‘owl shelter’ aside from the one we saw by the road, is there? We should make one.”

“That’s a great idea!” Koutarou frowned. “I don’t think this place has an official name though…”

“Hmm, what about… ‘Into the Hoots’?” Kuroo smirked at him.

Koutarou however, felt like he could outdo his idea. “Bro that’s nice. What about ‘Hootpital’?”

“That’s genius!” Kuroo bursted out in laughter. “‘Hooters’ is a good name too, pity that it’s probably copyrighted though.” Kuroo suggested after catching his breath.

“I bet ‘Hoot Hooters’ isn’t! We should paint that onto a sign!” Koutarou was already grabbing a piece of wood to make a sign, when he heard someone clear his throat.

“If you put that somewhere on my building, I will fire you, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi was standing in the doorframe, wearing comfortable clothes, hair a mess, and a coffee mug in his hands. Koutarou thought Akaashi couldn’t get more attractive, but he was wrong.

Koutarou felt speechless, and would’ve remained that way a little longer if Kuroo didn’t nudge him in his side. “Uhm, Akaashi, this is Kuroo, the friend I told you about.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” Kuroo bowed politely. Koutarou always forgot that he was actually a gentleman behind that fiendish smirk.

“Akaashi Keiji.” Akaashi dipped into a small bow. “You guys want some coffee or tea?”

“Tea please! I’m not allowed to have coffee.” Koutarou cursed himself. When would he stop sharing embarrassing things about himself?

“You’re not allowed to…” Akaashi frowned in confusion.

“Trust me, it’s for your own good.” Kuroo winked at Akaashi.

“Alright, tea it is then.” Akaashi disappeared back into the building.

“Hey!” Koutarou gave Kuroo a kick to his leg. “Don’t embarrass me like that!”

“Bro, you were doing that by yourself already. I was just trying to save you some explaining. You really don’t want to tell him about that one time you drank coffee at the zoo.” Kuroo cleaned his paint covered hands on a towel. “Holy shit though. You didn’t tell me that he was _that_ attractive. Are you sure he’s not secretly a model?”

“I know…” Koutarou groaned. As if he wasn’t painfully aware of Akaashi’s attractiveness yet. “Ugh, and he’s so nice too, and amazing, so hardworking, so brave, and-” Kuroo put his index finger on Koutarou’s lips.  

“I’m gonna stop you right there. You are so head over heels in love with him that it’s annoying to watch. Do yourself a favor and just ask him out.”

“What if he’s not single? What if he’s not into men? What if he’s just not into me? I’m too young to have my heart broken, Kuroo.” Koutarou could feel his heartbeat speed up, and not in a good way.

“Bro, he’s not gonna- oh!” Kuroo cut his sentence short, looking at the main entrance of the building. “There’s the tea!”

Akaashi came out with a teapot, some cups, and a plate stacked with sandwiches. “I made some sandwiches too. Figured you guys might be hungry.” He gestured for them to sit down at the picnic table, which was placed under a tree.

“Woah, thanks Akaashi, they look great!” Koutarou grabbed one of the sandwiches while they were walking towards the table, and shoved it in his mouth. “They taste great too!”

“Bo, at least sit down first!” Kuroo smacked the back of Koutarou’s head. “Excuse his manners.”

“It’s okay, I’m glad he likes them.” Akaashi locked eyes with Kuroo, and Koutarou could have sworn that there was some silent conversation between the two of them.

 

* * *

 

It was incredible how much they had done over the course of only a few hours. Keiji figured it must be because Kuroo and Bokuto were used to working together as a team. They somehow managed to finish painting the building’s front wall before he went outside to greet them.

Keiji offered to help them when they started replacing some broken roof tiles, but Bokuto insisted that he and Kuroo would do all the work.

Instead, he stayed on standby with drinks and snacks. It was nice to see Bokuto work so hard, calming even. Keiji wondered what he did to deserve such acts of kindness. Keiji felt guilty for not being able to pay them. Bokuto helped him out a lot with the owls already, so this felt like too much. Especially since he was taking up all of Bokuto’s free nights. There was no way that he was getting enough sleep to perform well in matches.

Keiji sighed. He kind of liked this Kuroo guy though. He looked like a jerk, but he was actually really nice and charming. Looks could be so deceiving. Kuroo was also quite perceptive. Earlier he had caught Keiji blushing over Bokuto complimenting his sandwiches, and he had thrown Keiji a knowing look. Was he that obvious? He never thought he would get caught blushing over something so ridiculous.

It was slowly getting dark outside, so Keiji decided that it was time for the boys to rest, and eat. “Are you guys staying for dinner? I’ll whip something up real quick.” Bokuto was on the roof, while Kuroo was handing him new roof tiles.

“Ah, shit, is it that late already?” Kuroo looked at his watch. “Do you mind if we finish this some other time, Bo?”

“Nah, it’s okay, I’ll drive you home.”

Bokuto carefully gathered his tools and climbed down the ladder they had prepped up against the roof’s gutter.

“I’d like to take you up on your offer, Akaashi! Is it okay if I bring Kuroo home, and come back for dinner? I’ll help you with the owls after, I miss Butternut!”

“Didn’t you do enough already today, Bokuto-san?” Keiji stared at Bokuto’s back while he was climbing down.

“Don’t worry about it!” Bokuto winked at him. How could a gesture that he found disgusting when other people did it, be so charming when performed by Bokuto.

Bokuto was busy with loading their tools and supplies back into the car, when Kuroo came up to Keiji, and shook his hand.

“It was nice meeting you. I’m sorry we couldn’t finish everything today, but my boyfriend would be sad if I didn’t come home for dinner.”

“You have a boyfriend?” That took Keiji by surprise, he wasn’t used to people, besides Oikawa and Suga, being so openly gay.

“Yeah, sorry, my charming heart is already conquered by somebody.” Kuroo grabbed his chest, probably trying to look dramatic.

“Kuroo, get your ass in the car or Kenma will kill you!” Bokuto yelled from inside his pickup.

“Bo is very gay and very single though. Just saying.” Kuroo laid his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, the smile on his face playful, but eyes serious. “Thanks for having us! Bye!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me at maiuzan.tumblr.com


	5. Soaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Kuroo
> 
> watch out. he drools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all of your kudos and comments! they keep me going!
> 
> edit: something went wrong when i uploaded, so i had to re upload, sorry!
> 
> *EDIT*
> 
> fanart for this chapter [ here ](http://mishydraws.tumblr.com/post/144222623140/pikamouse-commissioned-me-to-draw-this-adorable)

“What if he doesn’t like the way I play?”

Koutarou sat on the locker room bench, tying his shoelaces. He had invited Akaashi a week earlier to come and watch his team’s match. However, he had not expected it to make him _this_ nervous.

“I don’t think he’s some volleyball elitist, Bokuto.” Kuroo tried to calm him down, like he always did, but today it didn’t seem to work.

“What if he isn't there?” Nerves raced through his stomach. What if Akaashi decided to stay home, because he wasn’t interested after all. What if he got out there on the court, and Akaashi was nowhere to be seen in the crowd. Koutarou was pretty sure it would kill him.

“He promised he’d be here, with his friends. Don’t worry.”

Kuroo sounded so convinced, but how could he know for sure? Did he talk to Akaashi? What if he got stuck in traffic? “What if he-”

“Kuroo-san, can you _please_ shut him up?” Yahaba Shigeru, their new setter, threw an evil look at the duo. Yahaba was always calm and easygoing, but got very serious when they were about to play a game.

Kuroo shrugged. “I don’t know man, I think you do a better job at shutting him up.”

Yahaba switched his attention to Koutarou. “Bokuto-san, I won’t toss to a nervous train wreck like you, so get your act together.” Yahaba looked as if he was startled by his own words. “I mean, please do your best, Bokuto-san.” He spoke before leaving the locker room with a small bow.

“I’ll try, Yahaba!” He yelled after him. Koutarou didn’t even believe his own words. How could he calm down when Akaashi might be there in the audience, watching him?

“Come on, Bo, we’re up.”

 

* * *

 

“Ah, I should’ve brought a pillow, these chairs are so uncomfortable.” Suga moved around in his seat.

“You can sit on my lap, Suga-chan.” Oikawa reached around Keiji, who was sitting in between them, to tease Suga.

“Nevermind, I’m fine.” Suga pulled out his phone, pretending to be distracted.

Oikawa gasped dramatically. “What did I ever do to deserve this cruelty? Kei-chan, help me out here!”

“You’d only be fondling his butt, so no wonder he doesn’t want to sit on your lap, Oikawa-san.” Keiji pushed Oikawa a bit to the side, so that he could actually see the court in front of them.

“Kei-chan, you’re too honest, it hurts. But that’s also why I love you.”

“Remind me why I invited you?” Keiji did his best to ignore Oikawa’s insulted tirade. He was staring anxiously at the court, hoping he’d see Bokuto soon.

Last week, when they were having dinner together, Bokuto had surprised him with three tickets. He had been so nice and polite that evening, complementing Keiji’s simple stir fry dish more than once. Keiji wondered if he’d be like that if they ever went on a date. Not that he was actually considering asking him out, or anything…

“Oh! There he is!” Suga interrupted Keiji’s thoughts by standing abruptly, pointing at the court.

Bokuto, Kuroo, and their teammates, walked onto the court, starting their warmups.

“Which one is it?” Oikawa asked.

“The one with the crazy hair,” Keiji said absentmindedly. He was taking in the sight of Bokuto in his uniform. The way his kneepads went all the way up his thighs, only showing a sliver of skin at the top. How his calves were muscular, clearly hiding lots of strength in there and… Keiji had to stop himself, before his mind trailed off.

“Crazy hair? That doesn’t really make it any easier, Kei-chan.” Oh, right. Kuroo was there too.

“Wait, I’ll show you.” Suga brought his hands to his face. Oh no he wasn’t really going to…

“BOKUTO! DO YOUR BEST!” Suga yelled at the top of his lungs.

 

* * *

  

Koutarou turned his head towards the audience when he heard his name being called. Up there was Suga, waving at him, with another guy he had never seen before. In between them was Akaashi, still seated, smiling at him while he raised his hand to wave.

Koutarou waved back at them, with a broad grin on his face. Of course Akaashi was there, he would never let Koutarou down. He wondered why he was even worried in the first place.

“Kuroo, I feel fired up now! Let’s win this!”

 

* * *

  

“That was amazing, wasn’t it?” Suga elbowed Keiji. They were outside the sportscenter, waiting for Bokuto and Kuroo to come outside. Kuroo had insisted they should all have dinner together after the match.

“The setter was amazing. It pissed me off.” Oikawa had played volleyball in high school, his position setter. A knee injury prevented him from going pro, and he had been bitter about it ever since.

“Oh, don’t be so childish, Tooru.” Suga, on the other hand, had been cheering loudly the entire game.

“Akaashi!!” Bokuto exited the sport center, with Kuroo in tow.

“Ah, Bokuto-san.” Keiji bowed his head. “Thanks for the tickets, we had fun watching you play.”

“Did you see how good I was? Did you see that one spike I did, the one that went like ‘whoosh’ past that tall blocker’s face?” Bokuto almost looked like a puppy asking for a pat on the head.

Keiji decided to oblige him. “You were great, Bokuto-san.” It wasn’t like he was lying, in fact, it was quite the opposite. He wanted to say that Bokuto had been amazing, brilliant even. That watching him play made his heart rush. However, there was no way in hell he was saying that in front of his friends.

Bokuto looked overjoyed, as if getting a compliment from Keiji had been the highlight of the day, instead of winning the match.

“Ahem, Kei-chan?” Oikawa cleared his throat behind him.

“Ah, sorry. Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, these are my friends.”

“Sugawara Koushi, please call me Suga.” Suga bowed his head towards Kuroo, who was looking weirdly stressed.

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” Kuroo returned the gesture, bowing deeper than necessary.

“Oikawa Tooru.” Oikawa grabbed Kuroo’s hand and shook it, a charming smile on his face. “It’s a pleasure meeting you.” He turned his attention to Bokuto before Kuroo could even respond, leaving him looking more stressed than he was before.

“And you must be Bokuto Koutarou. We’ve heard a lot about you.” Bokuto looked slightly scared. “Don’t worry, only good things.”

“Oh really?” Bokuto grinned, locking eyes with Keiji. _Shit._

“Okaaay. Let’s get going, shall we? Kuroo-san, I heard that you picked a nice place for us to eat?” Suga was Keiji’s savior, once again.

“Ah, yes. Uhm, this way.” Kuroo still looked oddly distraught.

 

* * *

 

“Bro, what the fuck?” Kuroo hissed.

“What? Why are you whispering?” Akaashi and his friends were walking behind them, caught up in conversation.

“You didn’t tell me his friends were gorgeous too? I can deal with being around one person as beautiful as Akaashi, but three?

“Haha, is that why you were acting so weird back there? Are you intimidated?”

“Not intimidated, just amazed, I guess?” The men walking behind them laughed, the sound heartwarming. “You sure they’re not Sirens?”

“A sinus?”

“Nevermind, Bo, nevermind.”

 

* * *

  

They arrived at a small restaurant just a few blocks away from the sportscenter. Kuroo told them that it was his and Bokuto’s favorite place to come after a hard day of training. They entered the place, and a waitress led them to a corner booth.

After the waitress had taken their order, Kuroo got curious about Keiji’s friends. “So, Oikawa-san, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a wedding planner! I helped planning my sister’s wedding when I was still in high school, and I kinda rolled into it after college,” Oikawa chattered, next to Keiji. Keiji sat at one end of the booth, not wanting to be locked in between two people.

“That’s so cool! What’s the weirdest wedding you planned?” Bokuto asked, while playing with a napkin. Somehow, Keiji thought that he looked nervous.

“Hmm let’s see. Well there’s always the dresscode weddings. I did one at the beach, and the couple insisted that everyone should wear swimsuits. It was really something to see their grandparents in beachwear.” Everyone’s attention was directed at Oikawa, which Keiji was fairly used to, thankful for, even.

“Oh God. Wow,” Kuroo spoke, as the waitress arrived with their drinks. “Any difficult customers?” Kuroo took a sip from his drink, while looking at Oikawa through his bangs.

“Don’t get me started. They’re all difficult.” Oikawa was about to drink from his glass, but a thought interrupted him. “Oh! Talking about difficult customers, I should tell you how I met my boyfriend!”

“Oh God, here we go.” Suga chugged his beer in one go.

“Three years ago he and his girlfriend approached me, asking for me to plan their wedding. It was a beautiful wedding, something I was very proud of. Then, half a year ago, Iwa-chan calls me, clearly intoxicated, asking for a refund because they got divorced. Can you believe it? We met the day after to discuss the refund, and we’ve been dating ever since.” Oikawa was glowing, and Keiji had to look away. Somehow, seeing other people so head over heels in love, made him feel uncomfortable.

“You make it sound easier than how it actually happened,” Suga said at a low volume, and Bokuto, who was sitting next to him, snorted.

“Oh shut up, Suga-chan. It’s not like you met Daichi in a conventional way either.” Oikawa stuck out his tongue.

“Kuroo-san, I heard you have a boyfriend too? What’s his name?” Suga skillfully ignored Oikawa, and directed his attention to Kuroo.

“Ah, his name is Kenma, and he’s perfect. We grew up together as best friends, but we only entered the next stage of our relationship a few years ago. He works as a nurse at a hospice, mostly night shifts, so we don’t see each other as often as I would like.” Kuroo sighed. He was sitting next to Bokuto, across the table from Keiji, and he had been throwing him glances ever since they sat down.

“Oh, Kuroo! Are you sexually frustrated?” Bokuto jabbed his best friend in his side.

“Am not! There’s more to a relationship than sex, Bo! And you’re one to talk! When’s the last time you had a guy in your bed, huh?” Kuroo’s smirk became even cheekier than it usually was.

“Bro, don’t drag me like that!” Bokuto raised his voice, face turning red instantly.

“Guys, not so loud, people are staring.” Suga laid his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, who looked like he was close to standing up and causing even more of a scene.

“Shit, sorry.” Bokuto looked at Keiji from the corner of his eyes, cheeks still red.

“Sorry.” Kuroo followed.

After a short moment, Oikawa broke the silence. “Wow, so we’re all gay.” Keiji’s heart skipped a beat.

“Tooru.” Suga hissed.

“Wait. Akaashi’s gay too?” Bokuto looked at him from his side of the table, his gaze piercing.

“Bokuto, please don’t-” Suga spoke, but Keiji interrupted him.

“It’s okay, Suga. Yes, I’m gay. Well, bisexual, actually.” His voice came out way more confident than Keiji felt, his fingers slightly shaking. He did not like the entire table’s attention to be focused on him. Keiji anxiously waited for Bokuto to respond.  

“Oh…” Bokuto looked lost in thought for a second before he smiled at Keiji. “That’s cool!” Next to Bokuto, Kuroo was grinning, his expression somehow… triumphant?

“So, you two went to college together, right? Please tell us more.” Suga saved Keiji once again.

Keiji felt oddly relaxed, even though he wasn’t drinking like the rest of them. Telling two people he had only met a few weeks ago about his sexuality was something he’d never thought he’d be able to do again, not after what had happened in the past. Yet here he was, sipping his iced tea through a straw, listening to Bokuto and Kuroo’s college adventures, and genuinely having a good time.

They spent the rest of the dinner wrapped up in laughter and small talk. The food was great, and Kuroo made Suga promise to come out for dinner with them again some time. Except for Keiji and Suga, the rest were enjoying quite some drinks. Especially Oikawa and Bokuto, who seemed to have made a competition out of it.

Keiji chuckled at their drunken antics, as it was slowly getting dark outside.

However, the darkness also meant that he had to make his way home.

“I’m sorry everyone, but I need to head home.” Keiji spoke up.

“Ah, I’ll give you a ride!” Suga was already about to get out of his seat.

“It’s not necessary, Suga. I’m taking Bokuto-san’s car.” Keiji stood up to put on his coat.

“Huh?!” Bokuto looked confused, his face stained red from the alcohol.

“And I’m taking you with me, Bokuto-san. You were going to help me with the owls, remember?” It was amusing to see Bokuto finally understanding what Keiji was saying, adorable even.

“At your service!” Bokuto stood up so fast that he knocked over his own and Kuroo’s glass. It was clear that Keiji was going to be the one doing the driving.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto had been constantly talking all the way to the shelter, making it hard for Keiji to focus on the road. What made it even harder was, Bokuto sitting very close to him. Keiji hadn’t thought this through. Of course being in a car meant that you were going to be in a closed space together, but he hadn’t thought it would make him feel so on edge.

Bokuto was gesturing wildly, words slurred from having had a few drinks too many, but Keiji couldn’t pay attention to what he was saying. Bokuto had taken off his jacket earlier, probably feeling heated from the alcohol. All Keiji saw was his arms, more specific, his biceps. The way they tightened when Bokuto made a fist to emphasise whatever he was talking about, how the sleeves of his t-shirt barely fit around them. Keiji was in so much trouble. Of course he didn’t see the deep puddle that was up ahead, because he was too busy staring.

“Gyah!” Bokuto hit his head on the car’s ceiling.

“Sorry. It’s been a while since I drove a car.” Keiji giggled. Bokuto looked endearing, rubbing the painful spot on his head, which messed up his hair. It made him look even more handsome.

“You look good with your hair down.” Ah, curse his honesty. Keiji hoped Bokuto didn’t see his face heating up.

“Should I wear it like this from now on?” Bokuto was serious. He didn’t sound as drunk as he did before. Maybe hitting his head sobered him up.

“I also like it how you usually wear it. It’s very… eccentric. It suits you.” It really did suit him. The over the top hairdo was just like his personality.

“Hmm, Akaashi thinks I’m eccentric. That’s good, right?” Bokuto wondered.

“It is.” He felt Bokuto’s eyes burn a hole in his face, but he kept his eyes on the road, happy to see the clearing coming into view. Keiji didn’t know if he could handle being so close to Bokuto for much longer.

Keiji parked Bokuto’s pickup slightly to the right of where Bokuto usually parked it, to prevent the tire marks on the grass from getting any worse. By the time Keiji was out of the car and at the front door, Bokuto was still wrestling with his seatbelt. Keiji smiled fondly to himself as he watched Bokuto strangle himself for the third time, before he finally managed to get out of the car.

Keiji unlocked the door and was greeted by his favorite owl sitting on the reception desk. “Good evening, Kaguya.”

Bokuto entered the building and walked up to greet Kaguya. “Hey princess.” He scratched her head, and she leaned into the touch. “You really are a guard owl, aren’t ya?”

“You can go ahead, I’ll be there in a minute.” Keiji still had to text Suga to thank him for… well, everything he did for Keiji that night.

“On it!” And with that, Bokuto disappeared toward the owl rooms.

Keiji quickly texted Suga, and they sent some messages back and forth. Most of them were Suga telling him not to take advantage of a drunk man, and Keiji telling Suga that he had nothing to worry about.

Kaguya suddenly hooted, and Keiji noticed that the sound was the first sound he heard ever since Bokuto left him alone. Which was weird, since Bokuto was the noisiest person he knew.

“Bokuto-san, are you okay?” Keiji went to owl room A to check on him, but he was nowhere to be seen. He opened the next door and...

Bokuto was sitting on the floor of room B, leaning against the wall, dead asleep. Apparently, he had taken Butternut out of his aviary before he crashed. Butternut was no longer wrapped up, but his wing was still healing. However, he was very mobile, and could have easily escaped the building. Instead, he was snoozing on top of Bokuto’s head, using his hair as a nest.

What was he going to do? He couldn’t wake him up, he clearly needed his rest. Also, the display was way too adorable to be disturbed. In a panic, he decided to text Kuroo.

**To: Kuroo  
** Bokuto-san fell asleep, what should I do? Let him sleep and wake him up in the morning?

**From: Kuroo  
** that’s fine, wake him up at 6. please take good care of him ;)

**From: Kuroo  
** nvm. wake him up at 5. i had to pay for his food.

**From: Kuroo  
** watch out. he drools.

As on cue, Bokuto’s mouth dropped open and he started to snore, drooling probably being the next step. Butternut nuzzled deeper into Bokuto’s hair.

He took in the scene, and it warmed up his heart.

Akaashi Keiji was in love and there was no way he could deny it any more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me at maiuzan.tumblr.com


	6. Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Akaashi
> 
> Don't come over today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise surprise! im here a day early with the update! why? well, this chapter isn't really a 'fun' chapter, so i decided to upload the next one tomorrow, which will be less heavy than this one!
> 
> warning: animal death in this chapter (only mentioned)

Practice with a hangover was the worst thing. Ever.

Koutarou worked through twice as many bottles of water as he did usually, yet he still felt his head throb. Not even Kuroo’s anti-hangover medicine, a triple Whopper with cheese and a side of four aspirins, had worked.

After the ball he spiked was blocked and slammed back into his face, he decided that it wouldn’t hurt to quit practice an hour early. That should give him some time to rest before he went to Akaashi’s place.

Shit, he needed to bring him something nice as an apology. He had promised to help him the night before, but instead he had crashed on the floor. Akaashi had even been nice enough to put a pillow under his head and a blanket over him. Akaashi woke him up in time, but he still lingered and ended up being late for practice.

Koutarou wondered how many flowers could make up for Akaashi’s kindness while he took a hot shower in the locker room. The warmth of the water eased the pain in his head a bit, and he started feeling optimistic for the first time that day.

Koutarou wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his locker. After he pulled out the fresh change of clothes Kuroo had brought him (bless him), he got his phone from his sport bag and saw that he had one new message.

**From: Akaashi  
** Don’t come over today.

Koutarou read the message again. ‘Don’t come over today.’ It was pretty straightforward. He tried calling Akaashi, but he didn’t answer. What did he do? Did he say something weird when he stayed over the night before? He had been kinda drunk after all.

**To: Akaashi  
** shit was it something i did? can i make it up to you? please pick up the phone akaashi please

_Fuck_. Why did he always screw things up? Koutarou slammed his head into his locker, worsening his headache. His brain felt like it was trying to leave his skull, and he couldn't help but think that he deserved the pain. Of course it was something he did, it always was. Every time he falls in love, he fucks it up. As soon as he opens up to another person, they take off running.

He couldn’t really blame any of his exes. Like Kuroo said, he must have been too much to handle for them. He really hoped that Akaashi would be an exception though.

His phone buzzed.

**From: Akaashi  
** Sorry, I can’t talk over the phone.

Another message came in.

**From: Akaashi  
** Kaguya died this afternoon.

Oh. _Oh shit._ Koutarou had selfishly been thinking that it was all his fault, but it wasn’t. He had been getting worked up over nothing. Akaashi’s favorite owl had died, of course he would want to be alone.

Yet he couldn’t bear the thought of Akaashi being alone tonight.

**To: Akaashi  
** im coming over anyway and im bringing take out.

He hesitated before he sent the next one.

**To: Akaashi  
** its okay to depend on me akaashi. im here for you.

 

* * *

 

When he pulled up, Akaashi was already waiting for him on the doorstep, a cardboard box and a shovel in his hand. The look on his face was sullen.

Koutarou decided to leave the take out food in the car, since it seemed like they were going to head into the forest immediately. He carefully closed the car door behind him, and lifted his hands in apology. “Akaashi, look, I’m-”

“Don’t apologize.” Akaashi cut him off. “Since you were too stubborn to listen to me and came over anyway, you can at least help me bury her.” Akaashi threw Koutarou the shovel. He gestured towards the left side of the building. “This way.”

It was still light outside, and now that he was closer, he could see that there were no signs of anger on Akaashi’s face. Only sadness. His eyes were red and puffy, and there was a frown on his face that looked like it would leave a permanent wrinkle.

Koutarou decided to stay quiet, since he had a knack of making things awkward.

After a few minutes of walking, they came across a small opening between the trees, from where you could see the sky clearly.

“This is a nice spot, you can start digging.”

Koutarou dug the shovel into the dirt. The whole ordeal reminded him of the time his family’s dog died. He must have been five or six years old. The memory of his father digging a hole in the backyard, while Koutarou was sobbing, still clear in his mind.

Akaashi looked so calm though, the exact opposite of young Koutarou.

When the hole was deep enough, Koutarou offered to take the box from Akaashi, but he refused and said that he wanted to do it himself.

Akaashi lowered the box into the ground, and after he whispered a few words, he let Koutarou cover it with dirt.

When the box was all the way covered up, he stood next to Akaashi, who was still staring at the spot on the ground. He decided that it was time to talk again.

“What happened to her?” Koutarou carefully asked.

“She died a natural death, she was old so it’s not that sad,” Akaashi brought his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, “but why does it hurt so much?” Koutarou saw tears starting to spill out of Akaashi’s eyes.

“Hey hey, come here.” He pulled Akaashi in for a hug, who tensed up at the physical contact. “It’s okay to cry, let it all out.” Koutarou rubbed Akaashi’s back, which eased some of the tension out of his body. He felt warm tears fall on his shoulder.

“She was all I had left of him, and now she’s gone too,” Akaashi sobbed into his shoulder.

Koutarou thought that what he said was strange, but decided that he would ask him what he meant later, for now he just continued consoling Akaashi.

 

* * *

 

On their way back, Koutarou grabbed the take out food from his front seat, and luckily enough the food was still kind of warm. Kind of.

He sat himself down in the kitchen of the building, while Akaashi grabbed them both a cold bottle of water.

As soon as he sat down, Akaashi started to devour his food, managing to work out a ‘thanks for the food’ somewhere in between bites. It always amazed Koutarou how much the guy could eat.

The thing Akaashi had said before started to bother him though, so he decided to ask him about it, since it looked like he had calmed down again.

“What did you mean, back there, when you said that she was all you have left of him. Who is this ‘him’ you talked about?” The deep frown that appeared on Akaashi’s face made Koutarou realize that his question might have been too forward. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stick my nose into your business.” He poked a bit at his food. “I’m just curious about you, that’s all.”

Akaashi sighed. “Don’t apologize, don’t you think I’m used to your endless questions by now?” He put his already empty food container to the side and stretched his upper body, which reminded Koutarou that Akaashi had only woken up a few hours ago. “I was talking about Hisakawa-san, the previous owner of this place.”

“Ah, okay.” Akaashi had told him before, about the previous owner that died. Shamefully, Koutarou admitted to himself that he was scared that Akaashi might have been referring to an ex-boyfriend.

“He was also my lover.”

Oh. **_Oh._ **

Akaashi continued talking by himself. “As I told you before, I had my first internship here. Hisakawa-san was a charming man, in his early thirties, and I was young and easily impressed. It started out as a fling, which turned into passion, but that fire burned out after a few months and grew into a close friendship when he,” Akaashi focused on his breathing for a short moment, “when he got sick.”

“It’s okay, Akaashi, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to talk about.”

“No, I want to talk about it.” Akaashi took a sip from a plastic water bottle. “It all went so fast after he fell ill. Pancreatic cancer. He said that it ran in the family. We signed the ownership papers a few months before he died, because he wanted to be sure that everything was taken care of when the time came.” Akaashi rolled the water bottle in his hand. “The doctors said that it was a miracle for him to even survive that long.” His grip tightened on the bottle, making the plastic cave in. “They practically praised him for dying slowly.”

Akaashi continued to crunch the water bottle, and Koutarou saw that as his cue to steer the conversation into another direction. “So that’s when you quit veterinary school?”

“No, I quit a few months before his death. I barely came to school anymore, because we were in and out of the hospital everyday. Suga covered for me most of the time, but there was a limit to his excuses.” A tiny smile flashed across Akashi’s face, and left as soon as it came. “Someone jokingly asked if I was absent because I was sleeping around with my internship supervisor, and I told them that it was true. Suga always told me not to be ashamed of my sexuality, so I thought ‘screw it’, and told them the truth.” Akaashi stood up to throw away his bottle and food container. “Long story short, rumors spread, my professor got word of it, and he forced me to find another workplace for my internship. That’s when I dropped out.”

He sat back down, locking eyes with Koutarou. “Do you understand why I told you this?”

“Uhm…,” Bokuto started.

“All of the shit that happened, changed me.” Koutarou swallowed because it was rare to hear Akaashi swear. “It’s hard to tell people that I’m bisexual, because I never know if someone might use it against me.”

“I won’t use it against you, trust me,” Koutarou exclaimed.

“I know, Bokuto-san, but I’m still quite anxious about it, and I hope you understand that. Also, it took me years to get over Hisakawa’s death, even with professional help, so you might understand why I’m hesitant about starting to date again. Why I want to take things slow.”

“I totally understand.” Koutarou felt his stomach twist. Had it been so obvious that he wanted to date Akaashi? This must be his subtle way of telling him to back off and give up.

“Don’t look so defeated. I said that I’m hesitant, not unwilling. I just need a little convincing that someone really likes me, that’s all.” Akaashi grinned at him and it made Koutarou’s breath hitch. It was rare to see Akaashi smile this wide, so rare that he wanted to take a picture and frame it.

“You’re amazing, Akaashi, you really are.” As usual, the words came out before he even knew it.

“How so?” Akaashi looked surprised.

“I wouldn’t be able to do the things you did. You’re really strong, and I admire that.” Koutarou had so much respect for Akaashi. The way he dealt with his loss, and how he was able to talk about his feelings. Koutarou could learn a thing or two from him.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Akaashi lowered his shoulders, already looking less tense than when they sat down.

“I’m really strong too though! Have you seen these?” Koutarou flexed his biceps in an attempt to make Akaashi laugh again, and it worked. He had always had a talent for changing the atmosphere into a lighter one.

“Hah, you’re right, I have the mental strength, and you have the physical strength.  We’d make a great c—,” Akaashi cut himself off mid sentence, looking a bit startled. “Team. Yeah. We’d make a great team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for this, tomorrow's chapter will be fun! 
> 
> come yell at me at maiuzan.tumblr.com


	7. Pellet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, Kuroo, listen."
> 
> "I've come up with a foolproof plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, here's the second chapter for this week! thank you all for leaving kudos and comments!! sorry if i don't always reply to them, sometimes i just don't know what to say //hides

“Okay, Kuroo, listen.” Koutarou put down his milkshake. They were at their favorite fast-food restaurant, where they came a few times a week after practice. “I’ve come up with a foolproof plan.”

Kuroo swallowed a bite of his burger. “Okay, hit me.”

“What?”

“I mean, tell me the plan, jeez.” Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, like he usually did when he was irritated.

“Wow, why the attitude?” Koutarou threw one of his fries at Kuroo, which he perfectly dodged.

“Sorry,” Kuroo sighed. “Kenma had a night shift again, so I barely slept.”

“Still can’t sleep without him there?” Kenma had only started working night shifts since a few months before, and Kuroo’s sleeping schedule had been messed up ever since.  

“Yeah, but he’ll get more day shifts soon, so I’m fine. Please tell me about your genius plan.” A genuine smile appeared on Kuroo’s face, and Koutarou knew that he was free to talk to him about what he was up to.

“Okay, so, like I told you this morning, Akaashi said that he isn’t unwilling to date, and that he just needs a little convincing. So I thought, I should do something super romantic to ask him out, right? Right?” Koutarou was so excited and nervous about his plan that he could barely sit still in his seat.

“Oh?” Kuroo leaned his face on his hand. “Tell me what romantic plot you came up with, Romeo.”

“Butternut is going to help me,” Koutarou said with conviction.

“Butternut. The owl.” Kuroo raised his eyebrows.

“Yes. Don’t look so skeptical, it’s gonna work, I just know it.” Koutarou grabbed his notebook from his sports bag. “I’m gonna write a note, on which I ask Akaashi to go out with me. Then I’m gonna let Butternut carry it to Akaashi, who will read it and be so flattered that he will definitely say yes.”

“And Butternut will listen to you because?” Kuroo folded his arms, clearly apprehensive about the plan.

“Don’t worry, I trained him.” He grinned at Kuroo. “He does everything I tell him to do!”

 

* * *

 

“Butternut!! Why don’t you just do what I tell you to do?” Koutarou groaned, while kneeling on the floor. The bird had dropped the rolled up piece of paper for the eighth time already. He didn’t have much time left, because Akaashi was probably gonna send him home soon.

“Come on Butternut, do it for uncle Bokuto. Just grab the paper, and hold it.” He offered his note to the owl one more time, who finally took it in his beak, and seemed to keep it there. “Yes Butternut, you’re the man! Now hold on to it!”

However, the bird gave him a mischievous look. “Hey, what are you doing, are you gonna spit it out again?” Instead of dropping it, the bird threw its head back, and swallowed.

“No no no, Butternut give it back.” The little owl hooted at him and flew back into its cage, and Koutarou crawled to follow it. “Oh my God Butternut, you’re gonna die if you eat that, give it back.” Not only was he stressed about his plan failing, he was worried that the owl might choke on it.

“Is everything okay in here?” Koutarou yelped when Akaashi's voice filled the room.

“No! I mean, yes!” Koutarou crawled back to where he sat before, and tried to look calm.

“Bokuto-san, you’re not fooling anyone.” Akaashi leaned against the doorpost with his hip, crossing his arms.

“Okay, so, hypothetically speaking, if an owl swallows a piece of paper, I’m not saying that Butternut did, but just hypothetically… will he die?” Koutarou gestured wildly, but then decided to lay his hands in his lap to look more composed. Akaashi couldn’t know about his masterplan.

Akaashi let out a deep sigh. “No, he won’t die, he’ll probably puke it back out as a pellet, though it might take a while. He swallows mice whole, remember?”

“Ah, thank God.” Koutarou sighed in relief.

“How did he get his claws on a piece of paper anyway?”

“Akaashi! I said it was hypothetical!” Akaashi threw him a stern look and he couldn’t continue to lie. “Uhm, I was teaching him a trick, that’s all.”

“Why am I not surprised. Go home, Bokuto-san, you need some rest. I’ll keep an eye on Butternut.” Akaashi rubbed his face with his hands, looking tired.

“Okay, but whatever you do, don’t read what’s on the paper, please?” Koutarou folded his hands together, hoping that Akaashi would take his request to heart.

Akaashi lifted an eyebrow before speaking. “Don’t worry, it won’t be legible when it comes out.”

“Ok great! Goodnight Akaashi!” Koutarou strode past Akaashi, towards the exit.

“Goodnight, Ka-” He looked at the reception desk, only to see that there was no owl there waiting for him. “Oh, right...”

 

* * *

 

As promised, Keiji kept an eye on Butternut, but there was nothing wrong with the bird, he was just as feisty as always. However, right before he wanted to go to bed, he noticed something white in Butternut’s aviary.

When he stepped inside the cage, he noticed that it was a rolled up piece of paper, most likely the one that Butternut had swallowed. It looked completely intact however, so Keiji guessed that the bird had coughed it back up again before it reached its stomach.

He bent down to grab it from the bed of wood chips on the ground. Out of reflex he started unrolling the paper, but then he remembered the promise he made to Bokuto.

He was so, so very curious though.

“Butternut, you can keep a secret, right?” The owl only made a cranky noise, wanting to go to sleep since the sun was coming up.

Despite his promise, he opened the note. Knowing Bokuto it was probably just some awful fart joke.

_‘Akaashi Keiji, will you do me the honor of going out with me?’_

Oh. My. God.

Keiji quickly rolled the piece of paper back up again. He couldn’t have seen that right, could he?

He unrolled it again and saw that, indeed, that’s what it said

Keiji brought his hand to his face and found himself blushing severely. Who would have thought that being asked out through a piece of paper that had been inside an owl, was coincidentally the most romantic thing that had ever happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me at maiuzan.tumblr.com


	8. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I read your note, Bokuto-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all SO MUCH for leaving kudos and comments!! i really appreciate it!
> 
> this week's chapter is a bit short, but i'll make up for that next week ;)

At sunset, Koutarou drove his car to the owl shelter. He hadn’t heard from Akaashi at all, so he assumed that he hadn’t found his note. Which was good, but it also wasn’t. It meant that he had to come up with a whole new plan to make Akaashi swoon. He didn’t think he could think of anything that could surpass his previous scheme.

When he pulled up to the shelter, Akaashi came out to greet him, which was unusual. Shit, had Akaashi found his note after all?

“Bokuto-san! I have good news!” Akaashi said as soon as Koutarou opened his car door.

“What is it?” Good news was… well, it was good, right? So if he _did_ find his note, and he had good news for Koutarou, that would mean that he-

“Butternut is completely recuperated, so we can set him free tonight!” Akaashi interrupted his thoughts. Koutarou got out of his car, finally taking a good look at Akaashi’s face. He had been too nervous to look him in the eyes before. Akaashi looked like he hadn’t gotten enough sleep, but despite that, he was uncharacteristically energetic.

“Holy shit, really? Let’s do it!” In his enthusiasm, Koutarou jumped out of his car, and high fived Akaashi as hard as he could, and surprisingly, Akaashi went along with it. Koutarou had never seen him so happy, almost jittery. There was a sparkle in Akaashi’s eyes, that he had never seen before. Releasing owls in the wild must really be his favorite part of the job.

“Okay, why don’t we go for it right now? The sun is already setting. I’ll go get him, you can wait here if you want.” Akaashi disappeared inside the building before he could say anything about it.

So this was finally it. After all their hard work, the small and feisty bird would finally get a taste of freedom again.

Wait. Didn’t Akaashi say on the first night that they met that Koutarou could stay as long as Butternut was there. Does this mean that his volunteer work would come to an end too? Koutarou's heart started racing, and sweat was breaking out all over his body. He was not ready to leave this place, not yet.

Before Koutarou could get a full blown panic attack, Akaashi came out with a transportation box in his hands, Butternut staring ominously through the holes.

“Let’s go to the back of the building. There’s another meadow a couple minutes from here.”

Koutarou followed him like a meek puppy. He was at a loss of words. Tonight would probably be his last night here

“Bokuto-san, we’re here.” Akaashi’s soft voice snapped him out of his depressing thoughts.

“Wow, already.” Koutarou hadn’t been paying attention. The sun had completely set while they were walking, but Koutarou hadn’t noticed. They had entered what looked like a small clearing, but it was probably bigger than it seemed in the dark.

“Yeah, I said it a few times already, but you looked spaced out.” Akaashi was observing him with suspicion.

“Hah, I’m sorry, I’m a bit tired.” Akaashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow, knowing all too well that it was way too early for Koutarou to be tired.

“Well, what I wanted to say is, I think that you should be the one to set him free, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi sat the box onto the ground in between them.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Koutarou squatted down next to it. “Hey little friend, thanks for all the good times we had together.” Carefully he opened the small door at the front of the transportation box. “I’ll never forget it.”

After Koutarou opened the box, Butternut hopped out in a hurry, but came to a halt when he saw that he was outside. Yet after a small moment, he spread his wings and took off.

Just like that, he was gone, without looking back. “Goodbye, Butternut,” Koutarou spoke softly, as tears pricked his eyes.

“Are you crying?” Koutarou heard Akaashi’s gentle voice beside him, but he didn’t turn his head.

“No. One of his feathers got in my eye, that’s all,” He scoffed.

“Ah, I see.” Akaashi stared at the direction in which Butternut had disappeared. “I read your note, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispered.

“You found my… Oh God. I can explain. Listen.” Akaashi read his note. He read it. He knew that Koutarou liked him. Koutarou looked at the profile of Akaashi’s face, but it didn’t betray how he felt about it. Was Koutarou about to be rejected? Of course he was. He had been mistaken about having a chance after all. Koutarou considered running away, his car wasn’t that far.

However, Akaashi turned to smile at him. “And my answer is ‘yes’. I’d like to go out with you.”

“Huh? Could you repeat that? I must’ve been hallucinating, because it sounded like you said that you’d go on a date with me.” Koutarou faced Akaashi, trying to see if he had been joking, but there was a kind smile on his face, not a mocking one.

“You heard me right, that’s what I said.” Akaashi laughed, and Koutarou felt like crying. In a good way.

“No way!” Koutarou grabbed Akaashi’s hands, finding them to be cold to the touch. “You want to go out with me?!”

“Yes, I think we’ve established that.” Akaashi’s face however, looked like it was overheating, despite the chill of the spring evening.

“Do you like me? I like you,  Akaashi. Like, a lot.” Finally, he could say what he had been feeling all this time out loud now. To Koutarou, it felt surreal, like Akaashi could burst out laughing at any second.

“I know you do. And yes, I want to go out with you, because I like you.” Akaashi sounded so honest, the smile on his face so sincere, that Koutarou had to look away for a second. This was real. He tightened his grip on Akaashi’s hands, while knowing that there was no need to let go any time soon. Akaashi liked him back.

“So, uhm…” Koutarou started carefully. “Are you my boyfriend now?”

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Akaashi answered.

With a smile as broad as he could manage, Koutarou looked at Akaashi again. “I can’t believe my romantic plan worked.”

“Yes, it was very romantic to find a note that had literally been inside of an animal.” Akaashi was staring at their entwined hands.

“Ah, you’re being sarcastic with me. I like it.” Koutarou stepped a little closer, suddenly feeling bold from the confidence boost. “Hey, would it be romantic if I kissed you right now?”

“I don’t know, let’s find out.”

Surprisingly enough, it was Akaashi who leaned on his toes, and closed the distance between them.

Koutarou nervously closed his eyes, and prayed to every possible god that he didn’t forget how to kiss, after being single for such a long time.

However, before he could worry about it any further, Akaashi’s lips touched his. It felt like he no longer was in the cold night air, but in a warm, and comfortable environment instead. Akaashi’s lips were even softer than he had imagined in his daydreams.

Koutarou moved his mouth against Akaashi, hoping that he wasn’t applying too much pressure. He had a tendency of being too eager. Akaashi didn’t seem to mind it, since he kissed him just as passionately. Koutarou put his hands on Akaashi’s arms, making himself more grounded, since he felt like he was about to float away.

This was really happening. This was real. Koutarou had wished for being this close to Akaashi ever since the day they first met. To be able to touch him, to bare himself to him as a person, to be _together._

Koutarou was about to deepen the kiss when something abruptly landed on his head. He quickly pulled away, startled. A familiar small owl was nesting in his hair while hooting enthusiastically.

“Guess Butternut wasn’t ready to leave this place after all.” Akaashi said, his face flushed and lips puffy, as he looked up to where the little bird was sitting.

“Neither am I.” Koutarou leaned in to nuzzle Akaashi’s nose with his, while Butternut was complaining about the sudden movement on his head, and found that Akaashi didn’t feel as cold as he did before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me at maiuzan.tumblr.com


	9. Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going on a date with Akaashi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for leaving kudos and comments!!
> 
> aahhh this fic is almost over! after this chapter, only one more, and then a bonus smut chapter :)
> 
> i really loved writing this chapter, and i hope it shines through.

Koutarou parked in his usual spot at the gymnasium, and saw that Kuroo was already waiting for him at the entrance. Even though he had barely gotten any sleep the night before, his whole body was raging with energy. He hopped out of his car, and practically skipped towards Kuroo.

“Ask me what I’m doing tonight,” Koutarou chirped.

“Good morning to you too.” Kuroo yawned.

“Come on, ask me” They made their way to the locker room, Koutarou walking faster than Kuroo, as usual.

“Okay, since you asked so politely.” Kuroo sighed dramatically, before asking, “Do you have any plans tonight?”

“I’m going on a date with Akaashi,” Koutarou bursted out as soon as Kuroo asked his question.

Kuroo immediately stopped in his tracks. “No way.”

“And we kissed. He said ‘yes’ to my romantic way of asking him out, so I guess he’s my boyfriend now?” The look of surprise on Kuroo’s face made Koutarou laugh confidently.

“Wow, I’m happy for you two, I really am.” Kuroo smacked Koutarou on his back. “So where are you taking him?”

“That’s a secret. Don’t think I forgot about the last time I went on a date.” Koutarou folded his arms.

“I told you a thousand times already, Kenma and I just happened to be in the same restaurant, we weren’t spying on you,” Kuroo claimed.

“Yeah right, and you were also coincidentally wearing a fake mustache.” Koutarou remembered the awkwardness of his last date all too well.

“Yes,” Kuroo said, with the most serious look on his face.

“God, Kuroo, you’re such an ass.” Koutarou rolled his eyes as he held the door to the locker room open for both of them. “That’s why I love you.”

“Aww, I’m flattered. Why don’t you ditch Owl Man and elope with me, sweetheart?” Kuroo winked at him as they walked into the locker room.

“Stop it, before I tell Kenma,” Koutarou threatened. “And people say that I’m the annoying one.”

 

* * *

  

“Oh, and don’t try to grab Peach, she bites. Did I say that already? I don’t remember.” Keiji ran his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time, finding less resistance than he usually did.

“Yes, you did, Keiji, and it’s also in the manual you’ve written for us.” Suga flipped through the pages. “Ah it’s here on page twelve! Don’t worry, everything will be okay.”

“I know, I trust you, but it’s the first time in years that I’m gonna be out late.” Of course he trusted Suga. He trusted him more than anyone with this job, since he was a vet. And yet...

“Hmm...” Suga tapped his foot, frowning. “I think you’re more nervous about the date itself, and you’re trying to cover that up in this way.”

“I’m not that nervous.” Keiji sighed, wishing Suga would just drop it.

“Right.” Suga raised his eyebrow, and gave him _that_ look.

“I’m not!” Keiji raised his voice, startling himself. He was really getting worked up about it all.

“You’ve constantly been looking into the mirror, and checking your phone, since we got here,” Suga added.

“So?” He wasn’t that nervous, right? It was just Bokuto he was going on a date with, no big deal. His hands, however, wouldn’t stop shaking.

“You even brushed your hair. I’ve never seen you do that.” Okay, Keiji had to admit that Suga had a point there.

“Sawamura-san, please help me.” Sawamura sat on one of the reception room’s chairs, flipping through the pages of his copy of the manual.

Sawamura looked up from his reading, and frowned at Keiji. “I don’t know, I think you’re acting like you usually do?”

Suga cleared his throat.

“Uhm, yeah, know that I think of it, you do seem kind of on edge.” Sawamura laughed sheepishly.

“Ugh,” Keiji groaned.

“There’s nothing to be worried about, Keiji.” Suga put his hands on Keiji’s shoulders, and gently massaged the tension out of them. “The man is madly in love with you, and you always look stunning. Nothing can go wrong.”

Keiji smiled, because he knew what Suga said was true. Bokuto was head over heels in love with him, and the feeling was mutual. “Thanks Suga, I’ll be fine.”

 

* * *

 

Keiji decided to wait for Bokuto outside, not being able to deal with Suga telling him ‘he’ll be fine’ for any longer. Suga was a sweetheart, but his kindness was sometimes too much for Keiji.

He glanced at his phone. Fifteen more minutes until Bokuto should arrive. He was considering going back inside, because the cold wind was passing through his thin coat, when he saw headlights shining through the forest.

There he was, a minute later, the pickup’s engine loud as usual.

“You’re early,” said Keiji, when Bokuto rolled down his window.

“You’re early too, couldn’t wait?” Bokuto grinned.

“Shut up,” he murmured as he got into the car.

Once inside, Keiji was welcomed by the thick smell of a musky cologne. It was obvious that Bokuto had sprayed himself with it not long ago. Probably more than once…

“You’re wearing cologne?” Keiji did his best not to cough.

“Yeah, do you like it?” Bokuto started backing up his car.

“Well it’s… hard to miss,” Keiji said carefully.

Bokuto hit his brakes. “Oh God, you hate it.”

“I don’t hate it, but it’ll probably smell better once we air the car out a bit.” Bokuto promptly opened his window again, before he drove out of the clearing.

As the air cleared a bit, Keiji took a look at Bokuto's outfit. He was wearing a suit, but without a tie, and the top three buttons of his white dress shirt undone, exposing a bit of his firm–

Keiji decided to open his window too, to cool down a bit.

“You’re wearing a suit, are we going somewhere fancy?” Keiji actually hoped that that was not the case, since his own outfit was rather casual.

“Ah, not really. Unless you want to? We can always go somewhere else?” Keiji glanced at Bokuto as he spoke, and noticed that he looked kind of sweaty. He was probably just as nervous as Keiji was.

“It’s okay, Bokuto-san, I’m just surprised you even own a suit, it’s not really your style.”

“Well, about that… it’s Kuroo’s. That’s why I can’t close my shirt all the way, I’m afraid I will pop the buttons.” Keiji noticed Bokuto tighten his grip on the steering wheel. “He said that I should wear a suit when I’m going on a date with someone as beautiful as you.”

Keiji saw red dust Bokuto’s cheeks, and couldn’t help but chuckle. “Are you using Kuroo’s words to flirt with me?”

“Is it working?” Bokuto was smiling broadly, and Keiji’s heart tightened.

“Yes,” Keiji admitted.

 

* * *

 

“We’re gonna eat pizza?” Keiji asked. They stood in front of a small pizza restaurant, close to where they parked the car.

“You don’t like pizza?” Bokuto still seemed nervous.

“No, I love pizza, I just didn’t expect it.” Keiji smelled the scent of freshly baked pizza, and he could feel his stomach growl.

“Ah, the suit again?” Bokuto stuck his hands in his pockets, still looking way too big for his outfit.

“Yes.” Keiji giggled at the sight of it.

“Come on, let’s go inside, I made reservations.”

Once inside, a waiter led them to their table, which was in a more secluded part of the restaurant, giving them some privacy. They ordered drinks, and scanned the menu.

“Wow, they have extra large pizzas, I wonder if I could finish one.” Bokuto looked at the menu, hungrily.

Keiji’s stomach made a noise again as heard the phrase ‘extra large pizzas’. “I want one.”

“Let’s do it. The one who can’t eat it all has to drive on the way back!” Bokuto looked excited at the idea of a challenge.

“Be careful who you challenge, Bokuto-san.” Keiji grinned. He really had no idea what Keiji was capable of.

 

* * *

  

“How did you eat all of that? I feel like I’m pregnant, and I still have two slices left!” Bokuto leaned back against his chair.

“Yeah, about that, can I have those?” Keiji had been eyeing them since the moment he finished his own pizza.

“You’re kidding. You really do love pizza, don’t you?”

Keiji nodded, and Bokuto switched plates with him. He just had a fast metabolism, that’s all.

“I can still eat dessert though. I have an extra stomach for that.” Bokuto slapped himself on the stomach, and immediate regret showed on his face.

Keiji hummed as he as he bit into the cooled down slice of pepperoni pizza.

“So, I was wondering… since you said you liked me too, when did that start?” Bokuto was fiddling his thumbs, something Keiji knew he did when he was nervous, and it was endearing.

Keiji should have seen it coming, that Bokuto was going to ask him something like this, but he wasn’t sure if he had a proper answer for it.

“Uhm, well of course I was attracted to you pretty quickly, but I only realized that I liked you for more than that later on. I tend to pretend to myself that I’m not feeling _those_ things, so I can’t really pinpoint when it actually started. I’m sorry for being so vague.” Keiji felt his face heat up. It was so embarrassing to explain it. Before Bokuto could ask any more questions, he asked, “And you, Bokuto-san?”

“Ah… really early on.” Bokuto scratched the back of his head.

That piqued Keiji’s interest. “How early?”

“Like, I don’t know, the first time that we met?” Bokuto said.

“Oh God, you didn’t even know me.” Keiji couldn’t imagine someone falling so quickly for him.

“Yeah, but you’re really handsome. You made me all flustered, with your eyelashes,” Bokuto admitted.

“My eyelashes?” Keiji almost choked on his pizza.

“They’re really long!!” Bokuto claimed, while his face became red.

Keiji sipped on his glass of water, wiping a tear from his eye.

“You’re really funny, Bokuto-san, even when you don’t mean to be.” Keiji finished his last slice, while smiling.

“So… after this, do you wanna come home with me?” Bokuto played with his napkin, almost seeming afraid to make eye contact with Keiji.

“Bokuto-san, I-” Keiji started.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like _that._ I just, I don’t want our evening to end just yet! And Suga texted me that he’s babysitting the owls, and that I don’t have to bring you home tonight, so I figured? You don’t have to say yes, though, I just wanted to ask, that’s all.” Bokuto chuckled nervously.

“Are you done?” Keiji asked, and Bokuto nodded. “I was about to say that I’d love to see where you live.”

“Screw dessert, I wanna kiss you.” Bokuto flushed, and looked like he hadn’t planned to say that out loud.

Keiji felt his own face heat up too. “If you want a kiss, you’ll have to take me to your place first.”

 

* * *

  

“Welcome to my, uh, very humble abode.” Koutarou pushed the door open, and quickly scanned the apartment to see if he had missed anything when he cleaned earlier that day. The place had never been so clean before. He couldn’t bear the thought of Akaashi sitting down on his sofa, and finding dirty socks in between the cushions.

“Pardon the intrusion.” Akaashi stepped inside and took off his shoes. Koutarou waited anxiously as Akaashi looked over the room. “I like it, it’s cozy.”

Koutarou could breathe again. His apartment was indeed cozy, but extremely small. He could barely pay the rent with the money he was making, so this was the best he could get. A living room that could fit a couch and a tv, and nothing else, a kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom in which his bed was crammed tightly into the corner to leave some walking space.

“Do you want anything to drink?” he offered.

“Yeah, some tea please, if you have it.” Akaashi took off his coat.

“Of course! Coming right up! Make yourself comfortable on the couch, I’ll be right back.” Koutarou winked. God, he needed to stop doing that, it was embarrassing.

Koutarou made his way to the small kitchen, and turned on his water cooker. While he got two teacups from the cupboard, he wondered if Akaashi liked sugar in his tea, and decided to bring a couple of cubes just to be sure.

When he came back, he didn’t find Akaashi on the couch, but crouching at his tv cabinet instead.

“What are you looking at?” Koutarou asked playfully, while balancing the tea cups and pot on a tray.

“You were really cute as a kid. I like your natural hair color.” Akaashi was smiling to himself.

Koutarou stopped in his tracks. “Oh God, please don’t look.” He put the tray with the tea down on the coffee table before he crouched down next to Akaashi to see what he was looking at. It was one of the most embarrassing pictures he had. It was taken when he was six years old, on a day he and his family went to the beach. His front tooth was missing, and he was wearing the ugliest swimming trunks ever. The only reason he kept the picture up, is because his mother was also in it, and her smile never failed to cheer him up.

“Your mom is beautiful, she has the same smile as you,” Akaashi said.

“Yeah, she is.” Then Koutarou noticed something. “Wait. Did you just call my smile beautiful?”

Akaashi only grinned at him. “Let’s drink some tea, shall we?”

They made themselves comfortable on the couch. Akaashi was snuggled close next to him, and Koutarou silently blessed the small size of his couch.

“So… Do you have any embarrassing pictures of yourself?” Koutarou asked.

“I probably do, Oikawa sends me unflattering pictures sometimes. Why am I still friends with him?” Akaashi sighed as he was swiping through his phone’s picture gallery, when something familiar caught Koutarou’s eye.

“Hey, what’s that?” Koutarou pointed at Akaashi’s phone.

“That’s a picture of a souffle Suga made.”

“No, the one before that.” He was sure that he saw something that resembled his hair.

“Ah, that’s…” Akaashi swiped back, and Koutarou saw a picture of himself fill the screen. Talking about unflattering pictures… It was from the night he crashed on Akaashi’s floor, and he was drooling in the picture, with Butternut sleeping in his hair.

“Why do you have that?” Koutarou’s childhood picture suddenly didn’t seem so embarrassing in comparison.

“It’s nothing, I just forgot to delete it.” However, Akaashi pressed his home button instead of deleting it.

“Akaashi, it was marked as favorite.” Koutarou was no fool, he noticed the blue heart under the picture immediately.

“Shut up and drink your tea, please.” Akaashi tried to change the subject, but Koutarou wasn’t having it.

“Akaashi! Did Kuroo make you take that picture, so he could use it as blackmail material? I will punch him if he did!” It wouldn’t be the first time Kuroo pulled something like that.

“Bokuto-san, please don’t make me say this out loud.” Akaashi brought his mug of tea to his face, and to Koutarou, it almost looked like he was trying to hide behind it. “I took the picture because you both looked cute, and I wanted to capture the moment.”

“You think I looked cute? But I’m drooling.” Koutarou was still in disbelief.

“I know.” Akaashi said.

Honestly, Koutarou couldn’t remember the last time someone called him cute, and it made him feel all warm inside. “I’m gonna kiss you now, Akaashi.”

“You don’t have to announce it every time, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi put down his tea.

Koutarou moved closer to Akaashi, still feeling a bit awkward about it all. He had daydreamed about doing these things for so long, and being able to do them now made him feel blessed.

Once again, Akaashi was the one to close the distance between them, the look on his face a bit impatient.

The softness of Akaashi’s lips touched Koutarou’s, and he wished their night would never come to an end.

Koutarou felt a pressure at his shoulders as Akaashi pushed him back into the couch. He put his hands on Akaashi’s hips to keep him steady as he leaned against him. Akaashi was basically sprawled on top of him, and Koutarou considered pinching himself to check if he wasn’t dreaming.  

Koutarou felt the tip of Akaashi’s tongue prod at his lips, which startled him a bit. He hadn’t expected him to be so forward.

Akaashi pulled away. “Sorry, you don’t want that?”

“No, no! That’s not it! I’m just a bit…” Koutarou wildly gestured with his hands, trying to get his point across, but Akaashi was clearly missing it. “I just… I’m about to have your tongue in my mouth and that makes me extremely nervous.” He quickly added: “In a good way!”

Akaashi snorted “God, you make it sound gross.”

“Yeah, I have a habit of doing that.” Koutarou ran his hands over Akaashi’s arms, and eased him closer.

Their lips touched again, and Akaashi didn’t take his time like before. However, this time when he felt the wetness of Akaashi tongue, it didn’t scare Koutarou away.

Koutarou opened up to him, and let Akaashi have his way with him. He noticed that Akaashi was a scarily good kisser, but now was not the time to get insecure about his own kissing skills.

They moved together in a good rhythm, and Koutarou felt himself tremble. He didn’t notice any of his surroundings anymore, all he could feel was Akaashi’s heat.

He ran his fingers through Akaashi’s hair, and hoped he didn’t mind what he was about to do. As gently as he could manage, he took hold of Akaashi’s soft hair, and pulled softly.

Surprisingly, this made Akaashi moan into Koutarou’s mouth.

_Shit._

Koutarou felt a bit too much heat bubble up in the lower parts of his stomach, and decided to break the kiss before it got out of hand. Or rather, before his pants got too tight. Akaashi seemed to get it, and after giving Koutarou a small peck on the lips, he rested his head on Koutarou’s chest.

Koutarou stroked Akaashi’s back, who looked like he was about to drift off. “Hey, can I ask you something?” Akaashi nodded. “Are you really my boyfriend now?”

“I sure hope I am.” 

“Don’t say things like that, you’re gonna kill me.” Koutarou buried his face in Akaashi’s hair. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Akaashi asked, nuzzling his face into Koutarou’s chest.

“For giving me a chance. You’re so out of my league, I can’t believe that we’re actually dating,” Koutarou admitted, still feeling like his words didn’t properly describe how lucky he felt.

“Hey, don’t say that.” Akaashi raised his head to look at him. “You made me fall in love with you all by yourself, it has nothing to do with me giving you a ‘chance’.”

Koutarou moved his face from Akaashi’s neck, and stared at him. He was pretty sure he had just heard the word ‘love’.

Akaashi started to look nervous, since Koutarou was staring at him with a wide grin on his face. “Uhm, the tea is getting cold.”

“Ah, right…”

They sipped on their tea while they talked about everything and nothing. Koutarou talked about his rivalry with Kuroo in their high school days. They laughed together when Akaashi told him about that time when Oikawa accidentally peed his pants from laughing too hard while they were in a coffeeshop, and Akaashi had to spill his drink on Oikawa’s pants to cover it up. They talked about Koutarou’s childhood, and about all the trophies he had won for his volleyball matches. Akaashi told Koutarou about his parents, and about the lovely vacation’s he had had at his grandma’s summer house.

By the time Koutarou was sipping on his last cup of tea, he was yawning.

“We should sleep, it’s late,” Akaashi said.

“Nah, you’re not tired yet, are you? Since you always sleep during the day.” Actually, Koutarou’s body was screaming for sleep, but he didn’t want the night to end.

“I stayed up today, because Suga would be taking care of the owls, so I’m actually pretty tired.” As if to demonstrate, Akaashi yawned as well.

“Okay, let’s call it a night.” Koutarou thought about them sleeping in the same bed, but figured that it might be a bit too early for them to do that. “You can have the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch,” he suggested.

“That’s not fair, it’s your bed.” Akaashi said, however, he really looked like he could use a good night’s rest in a warm bed.

“Yeah, but you’re my guest. I have to make sure that you’re comfortable. Besides, you know that I can sleep almost anywhere, so the couch isn’t a problem at all.” The couch was actually a problem, since it always left Koutarou with some serious back pain, but he’d rather be the one in pain than Akaashi.

“If you insist…” Akaashi stretched his body into another yawn.

“Come, I’ll show you the way.” They got up from the couch, and Koutarou showed Akaashi to the bedroom.

Once inside the small room, he gave the other a small tour. “The bathroom is that way, I have some new toothbrushes in the cupboard, since Kuroo always forgets his, you can grab one if you want. You can take a bath if you want!”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san, I think I’ll take a quick shower.” Akaashi started unbuttoning his shirt, and Koutarou felt panic rise in his chest.

“Sure, let me just grab my toothbrush real quick.” He slipped into his tiny bathroom, and immediately found what he was looking for. A jumbo sized pack of condoms Kuroo had bought him earlier that day. He hid it in between some towels, cursing his best friend under his breath. He got his toothbrush and exited the room as if nothing happened.

“It’s all yours!” Akaashi was already fluffing up the pillows on Koutarou’s bed. “Goodnight Akaashi.” He gave his boyfriend a small peck on the cheek before he left the room, and made his way to the kitchen.

Koutarou was brushing his teeth at the kitchen sink, when he heard the shower being turned on. As he rinsed his toothbrush, he realized that Akaashi was naked in the next room. Akaashi Keiji. Naked. In his house.

He dipped his head under the stream of water to cool himself down, washing out his hair gel in the process. “Pull yourself together, Koutarou.”

Going to sleep was probably a better idea than standing there, thinking about Akaashi, so Koutarou made himself comfortable on the couch.

He heard water splashing in the bathroom, and wondered if they would ever be taking a shower together.

Koutarou pulled his blanket up to cover his face, feeling ashamed for thinking such indecent things. He considered texting Kuroo for a distraction, but knowing him, he’d probably make it worse with his suggestive jokes.

He turned around, finding that the couch was smaller than he thought it was. Thinking back at earlier that evening, their first date had been very successful. Koutarou didn’t embarrass himself that often, and they had fun together. It had been nice to be out with Akaashi, to be somewhere other than the owl shelter.

While Koutarou was thinking about their date, he turned himself around on the couch again, and again. Sleep didn’t seem to come to him yet. Somewhere between tossing and turning, he saw that the light of his bedroom was no longer shining through under the door. If Akaashi was sleeping already, then Koutarou definitely had to step his game up. He tried thinking about boring stuff, like finances, and Kuroo’s coffee mug collection.

Just as his eyelids started to droop, a whispering voice woke him from his daze. “Bokuto-san?”

“What’s wrong?” Koutarou lifted his head and saw Akaashi standing in the door opening of his bedroom. He was still wearing the light blue button down he had been wearing that evening, and nothing else. Well, he probably was wearing underpants, Koutarou figured, but he couldn’t exactly see them since the shirt was a bit too big for Akaashi. Koutarou’s gaze was so focused on the slender thighs that poked out under the shirt, that he almost missed what Akaashi said next.

“I can’t sleep. It’s too quiet without the owls.” Koutarou looked up at Akaashi’s face, and became even more distracted. With the lights out, Akaashi’s eyelashes looked even darker, cheekbones even sharper, and lips lusher. How was that even possible?

Koutarou’s throat felt dry. “You want me to make some owl sounds?”

“No, silly, I’m asking you if you want to join me.” Akaashi sighed, and Koutarou’s heart stopped. He knew that Akaashi didn’t mean it in _that_ way, but he still couldn’t help but get excited. Sleeping next to Akaashi? He had been dreaming about that for months already.

In an attempt to calm himself down, he redirected his gaze to Akaashi’s feet, only to find an oversized pair of thick woolen socks on them. He snickered. “What’s with the socks?”

“My feet are always cold. Are you gonna join me, or not?” Akaashi hugged himself as a shiver ran through his body. Koutarou saw this as his cue to get up.

“I should warn you though, I sleep in the nude,” he teased, as he walked towards the bedroom.

Akaashi hesitated for a second, before he spoke, “No, you don’t”

“Heh, you’re right.” Koutarou hopped onto his bed, as Akaashi closed the bedroom door.

Koutarou made himself comfortable under the blanket, as Akaashi also slipped under it next to him.

Akaashi’s leg touched Koutarou’s, and the coldness of it startled him. “Can I, uhm, want me to keep you warm?” he offered.

“That would be nice.” Koutarou couldn’t see his face, since Akaashi was lying on his side, with his back towards him, but he could hear in his voice that Akaashi was smiling.

Koutarou snuggled closer to him, draping his leg over Akaashi’s body. Koutarou never would’ve thought that something as simple as spooning could make his heart flutter like it did. He reached with his hand to hug Akaashi’s waist. “Is this okay?”

“It is. Are you always this warm?” Akaashi wiggled even closer to him, clearly seeking more heat.

Koutarou hummed in confirmation, suddenly realizing how close his face was to Akaashi’s neck. His hair was still damp and he could feel the warmth of his skin. Akaashi shifted to slip his hand under his, and Koutarou was so happy that he could die right then and there.

He decided to be a bit cheeky, and kissed Akaashi’s neck, just below his ear. It was enticing to see goosebumps appear where his lips were a second earlier, and Koutarou prayed to all the gods that he wouldn’t get a boner.

“Goodnight Akaashi.” Koutarou whispered.

“Goodnight.” Akaashi mumbled softly, sounding like he was already dozing off.

In that moment, Koutarou realized he had never been happier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me at maiuzan.tumblr.com


	10. Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome, beautiful people, and Kuroo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for leaving kudos and comments!!!
> 
> so this little chapter is here to wrap up the story. since it's so short, i will also be uploading the bonus smut chapter shortly after. i made it a bonus chapter, because i didn't feel like the story necessarily needed sex in it, but i wanted to write it nonetheless :D (also, it's easier to skip for people who are not into that stuff)

“Welcome, beautiful people, and Kuroo.” Oikawa stood up at the head of the table and raised his glass.

“Hey!” Kuroo cried out, as Kenma snickered next to him.

Keiji also giggled, enjoying his friends’ bickering. They were at Oikawa’s favorite fancy restaurant, and he had invited all of them, saying that he had a special announcement.

“Come on, Tooru, tell us why we’re here!” Suga raised his voice at the other head of the table.

Keiji sat in between Bokuto and Daichi. Across from them sat Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Kenma. Oikawa had called it the gayest table in existence.

“Thank you, Suga-chan. I invited you all here tonight because I have some big news. As you might already know, I am the best wedding planner in this town, and maybe even the best in Japan, but that’s beside the point.”

“Oh God, are you getting married?” Kuroo asked dramatically.

“Hell no,” Iwaizumi said to Kuroo’s right.

Keiji saw how Oikawa was desperately trying to ignore them, but the twitch in his eyebrow betrayed that he wasn’t doing a good job at it.

“What I’m trying to say is: A super famous actress booked me, and I’m not allowed to say who it is, but she’s paying me lots of money, so dinner is on me tonight!” Oikawa bursted out quickly before anyone could interrupt him.

“Yo, Oikawa, that’s amazing!” Bokuto spoke to Keiji’s left.

“I think you’re more excited about the free food, aren’t you? You’re basically drooling.” Kuroo smirked at Bokuto.

To Keiji’s right, Sawamura was laughing at Kuroo’s remark.

“Come on guys, let’s raise one to Oikawa!” Suga offered, while raising his glass of white wine.

Everyone at the table followed, as Suga spoke, “To the best wedding planner in town, may we all have the pleasure of hiring you one day,” he joked.

“Don’t think you’ll be getting a discount though!” Oikawa reacted.

They said their cheers, and glasses clinked together all around the table.

As Keiji took a sip of his drink, he felt a wave of happiness overcome him. Usually he wasn’t a big fan of being around this many people, but he felt at home with this company. Over the last months they had all become even better friends than before. Even Kenma, who didn’t like to go out that much, according to Kuroo, was coming to their get-togethers more often than not. Keiji looked at Bokuto, sitting next to him cheerfully chatting away with Oikawa, and Keiji wondered if he could feel any happier than he already did.

“So, Akaashi-san, how’s this owl shelter of you doing? I heard a lot about it from Oikawa.” Iwaizumi interrupted his thoughts.

Bokuto elbowed him. “Come on, Akaashi, tell him the good news!”

“Oh? There’s good news?” Suga chimed in.

Keiji felt a smile warm his face. “Yes, Kuroo-san wrote us a letter to the local government, because he’s good with words.” Keiji nodded at Kuroo, still feeling like he hadn’t thanked him enough for what he had done.

“Hah, that’s a surprise.” Oikawa teased, also joining in on the conversation.

“Fuck you, Oikawa.”

“I love you too, Kuroo.” Oikawa winked, as Kuroo made retching noises.

Keiji was a bit annoyed that the conversation was derailing again, but that’s how it always went.

Bokuto cleared his throat. “What Akaashi was trying to say is, Kuroo wrote in his letter about how we take care of endangered Japanese owls, and that we deserve some kind of funding.”

Keiji’s heart jolted when he heard Bokuto say ‘we’.

“And surprisingly enough, we got funding. More than we could’ve wished for!” Bokuto bounced in his seat, just as excited as when they got the news earlier that day.

“That’s amazing! Keiji, why didn’t you tell us?” Suga asked.

“Ah, I wanted it to be a bit of a surprise, and tell you all at once.” Keiji rolled his empty glass in his hand, a bit flustered that everyone’s attention was focused on him.

“It’s great that you did that, man.” Iwaizumi patted Kuroo on the back. They had only met less than an hour ago, and were already getting along.

“Anything for those two lovebirds.” Kuroo raised his glass and nodded at Keiji.

Suga clapped his hands together. “Ah, I should bake a cake to celebrate!”

“Suga-chan, why didn’t you bake me a cake?” Oikawa whined at the other head of the table.

“Tooru, I baked you enough milk bread to last you a century, so zip it,” Suga answered.

“Hey Suga,” Kuroo started, “would you mind baking me an apple pie sometime? I’ll pay for it of course.”

“Kuro, don’t-” Kenma, who had been quietly observing their conversations, suddenly spoke up.

“You see, Kenma here, _loves_ apple pie.” Kuroo put his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Of course I can, and don’t worry about the money.” Suga beamed. “Why don’t you help me with it Kenma, I could teach you my secret recipe.”

Kenma smiled, but not as broad as Kuroo was smiling. “That would be nice, Suga.”

“You should wait until my mom harvests the apples from her orchard, they’re the best for pies.” Daichi added.

Suga clapped his hands together. “That’s a great idea, Daichi!”

Keiji contently sipped on his freshly refilled drink as he listened in on their conversation, happy that everyone was getting along.

“And how’s my sweet friend Kuroo doing?” Oikawa asked.

“I was doing great, until I saw you today.” Kuroo grinned, as Iwaizumi choked on his drink next to him.

Oikawa sighed. “I can see why you and Iwa-chan get along. I was being serious though.”

“Well, I’m doing fine. Just a bit sad that I don’t get to hang out with my best friend as often as I used to.” Kuroo pouted and looked in Bokuto’s direction.

“What? Hey, I’m sorry man. You know how it is!” It was true, Bokuto rarely went home. He helped out Keiji with the owls every evening, and nine out of ten times he stayed the night too.

Kuroo paused from sipping on his beer, looking surprised that Bokuto was actually apologizing. “I was just kidding bro.”

“Hmm, interesting…” Apparently, Suga had been listening in on their conversation. “Bokuto, since you’re always at Keiji’s, why don’t you cancel the lease on your apartment?” Suga suggested.

“Uhm, well, uh, you know I…” Bokuto nervously scratched his head.

Of course Keiji had thought about it before, and it was a big step. However, it felt so natural to be around each other all the time, even though they had only been dating for a couple of months. Whenever Bokuto slept at his own place, Keiji felt lonely and cold. Without him there, the owl shelter wasn’t as lively as Keiji preferred.

Keiji decided that he was ready to take the next step. “Yes, Bokuto, why don’t you?” he said, a bit teasingly. Keiji heard that Suga was about to say something, but he saw Daichi next to him raise his hand to stop him, wanting them to have their moment.

“You’d let me live there? You want me to live with you?” Bokuto sputtered.

“Yes, but only if you want it too.” Keiji felt a bit embarrassed to admit that in front of his friends, but the look of sheer happiness on Bokuto’s face was worth it.

“I do! I’d love to.” Bokuto stood up abruptly in all of his enthusiasm, almost knocking over his beer. Again.

“Congratulations!” Suga cheered, and Keiji guessed Daichi hadn’t been able control him for any longer than a short minute.

“Congrats!” Kuroo clinked glasses with Bokuto and Keiji.

From the corner of his eye, Keiji could see Oikawa glare at Iwaizumi, for reasons he didn’t know.

“Okay, can we order some of that free food now? I’m starving.” Kuroo spoke up.

“I’ll have the lobster!” Suga announced, and Keiji felt sorry for Oikawa’s wallet.

 

* * *

 

 “So… You were serious about living together?” They were walking back to Bokuto’s car together, holding hands, since there was no one else on the parking lot.

“I am.” Keiji squeezed Bokuto’s hand, the warm summer sun setting behind them.

“Then I’ll cancel the lease on my apartment.” Bokuto paused. “You know that if you want me out, you can kick me out any time, right? I’ll just crash at Kuroo’s.”

“I don’t plan on that happening, but thanks for telling me, Bokuto.” Keiji had stopped using honorifics only a week ago, and it still felt weird. Weird, but also good: they were getting closer to each other.

When they got to the car, Bokuto held on to Keiji’s hand for a little bit longer. “Well, let’s go _home_ then.”

Keiji felt his face light up with the brightest smile he’d ever had. “Yes, let’s go home.”


	11. Nut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, are you staying the night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is a joke, just like me.
> 
> this takes place somewhere between chapter 9 and 10, and yes, it's their first time.
> 
> thank you all for sticking around this far! i hope you enjoyed reading this fic :')

“No, Butternut, the circle goes either here, or here.” Koutarou groaned, and as a reaction the bird kicked his pen off the reception desk.

Koutarou was trying to teach the owl how to play tic-tac-toe, but he hadn’t had any success so far.

It was a warm Saturday night, and he and Akaashi had just finished all of their tasks. Koutarou was trying to unwind a bit by having fun with his feathery friend, while Akaashi checked the owl shelter’s email.

“He’s smart, but he’s not _that_ smart.” Akaashi sat behind the old computer at the desk and looked at them over his reading glasses.

Koutarou covered Butternut’s ears. “Don’t talk about him like that when he’s right here,” he whispered.

Akaashi just snorted and continued his business.

“Hey, are you staying the night?” he asked after a while.

“Yeah, I have no practice tomorrow anyway.” Koutarou was looking forward to his day off.

“I’m going to bed then.” Akaashi stretched his body. “You coming with?”

“Of course.” Sleeping in the same bed as Akaashi meant that he could kiss him silly, so naturally he wouldn’t say no to that.

Akaashi made his way to his bathroom, and after Koutarou booped Butternut on the head and whispered a quick ‘goodnight’, he followed.

They quickly brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and went to the bedroom together, a ritual Koutarou was getting used to by now.

And as usual, Koutarou was already pressing kisses to Akaashi’s cheek before they even reached the bed.

“We were going to sleep, remember?” Akaashi said, as they tumbled onto the bed together.

“I’m not tired yet.” Koutarou peppered Akaashi’s face with featherlight kisses. “I wanna kiss you some more.”

Akaashi probably liked being kissed, since he always became compliable when Koutarou did so. “Okay, but you gotta promise me you’ll sleep in tomorrow. You need your rest.”

“I promise. Can I kiss you properly now?” Koutarou asked with a pout.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you don’t have to a-” Koutarou shut him up with a kiss.

Carefully, Koutarou crawled on top of him. He ran his fingers through Akaashi’s hair as he deepened the kiss. With as little strength as he could manage, he pulled on Akaashi’s hair, just the way he liked it.

As he expected, Akaashi moaned into the kiss. Suddenly, Koutarou felt like it wasn’t enough. He wanted to kiss and taste other parts of Akaashi too.

“Hey, uhm…” Koutarou started, face hot because of multiple reasons. “Can I?” He hid in Akaashi’s chest, trying to gather some courage for what he was about to ask.

“Can I kiss you in other places too?” He ran his hands under the rim of Akaashi’s shirt, showing him what he meant with other places.

“Sure,” Akaashi said nonchalantly, but the color of his cheeks betrayed how he really felt.

With Akaashi’s permission, Koutarou slowly pushed the shirt up, and tugged it under Akaashi’s armpits, holding it there.

He looked at Akaashi’s pale and taut stomach hungrily, having a hard time to decide where he would start.

Koutarou decided to start at the top, and work his way down.

Softly, he pressed a kiss at Akaashi’s collarbone, leaving goosebumps in its place. Next he moved a bit lower, and lower.

When he arrived at one of Akaashi’s nipples, he pressed a open mouthed kiss just under it, careful not to touch it. Akaashi shivered nonetheless.  

Koutarou made his way down further, enjoying the way his boyfriend’s body quivered under him.

As soon as Koutarou moved past and below his bellybutton, Akaashi arched his back off the mattress and settled his hands into Koutarou’s hair. A hiss escaped from his mouth as Koutarou continued to pepper his lower stomach with kisses.

Just as Koutarou thought he was doing a good job of making Akaashi feel good, he heard the man beneath him start to giggle.

“Shit, did I do something wrong?” He pulled away, a knot starting to form in his stomach at the idea of ruining the moment.

“No, it just tickles when you kiss me there,” Akaashi answered.

“Oh really?” Koutarou felt a bit cheeky. “Where? Here?” He pressed his lips to the place that made Akaashi laugh before, slightly above his hipbone.

Akaashi’s giggles returned, even louder this time, and Koutarou ran his mouth over the patch of skin even more. Akaashi’s entire body shook, and his back arched even more, pressing himself closer to Koutarou’s face.

Koutarou found the whole ordeal oddly arousing. “Hmm, I wonder if there’s other places where you’re ticklish.” He knew Akaashi startled every time Koutarou kissed his neck, so he decided that was a good place to continue.

Koutarou crawled over Akaashi, his body in between the other’s legs, but still hovering a bit above him. Akaashi looked out of breath from laughing, and the sight of it made Koutarou twitch in his pants.

Akaashi’s neck was bared to Koutarou, and he looked at him expectantly, as if he knew what he was about to do. Koutarou leaned down and attacked Akaashi’s collarbone instead. He pressed butterfly kisses to the pale skin, slowly making his way upwards. Underneath him, short breaths began to pour out of Akaashi again.

When Koutarou reached the place just below the jaw, he latched on. He was no longer leaving soft kisses, instead, he sucked on the skin, gently. With his tongue, he traced a line all the way to Akaashi’s ear, gently scraping the skin with his teeth below the cartilage.

Akaashi was no longer laughing.

The taste of Akaashi’s neck left Koutarou dizzy. He ran his hands across Akaashi’s torso, his stomach, his arms, he couldn’t decide on his favorite place, so he just touched every part.

One particular strong suck on Akaashi’s skin, made him exhale loudly, and lift his hips from the bed, meeting Koutarou’s.

Koutarou jumped, and pulled away from Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi couldn’t have missed the bulge in Koutarou’s pants when their hips met, but he didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he pressed his hips upwards again, grinding into Koutarou’s hardness.

Koutarou snapped his eyes shut at the sensation, as it became harder for him to think clearly.

He opened his eyes and looked down at his boyfriend. Akaashi’s face was flushed, bruises in his neck from Koutarou’s handiwork were already forming. His t-shirt was still pushed up into his armpits, and his exposed chest was heaving. Akaashi looked at him with hooded eyes, sending a clear message.

He wanted Koutarou just as much as Koutarou wanted him.

“Are we really doing this?” Koutarou asked anyway, because he wanted to be one hundred percent sure of it.

Akaashi ground his hips into Koutarou again, while he licked his lips. “Please, just fuck me already.”

The way Akaashi looked, what he had said, the touching, Akaashi pressing into his crotch, he didn’t know what pushed him over the edge, but Bokuto Koutarou was coming into his boxershorts.

As soon as he had ridden out the last wave of pleasure, reality doomed on him. He had just creamed his pants like a teenager in front of his most precious person.

“I want to die.” He rolled off  Akaashi and hid his face in the mattress.

“Did you…?” Akaashi asked quietly.

“Yes, I came in my pants like a loser, please don’t say it out loud. I don’t even deserve to be here.” All of Koutarou’s doom scenarios he had nightmares about, came true. Akaashi had just been too much for him to handle, but he couldn’t blame him for that. He only had himself to blame for this.

“Hey, that’s not true, and you know it.” Akaashi, who had rolled onto his side, was slowly rubbing circles with hand on Koutarou’s back. “I want you here. I want to do this with you, and no one else, okay?”

Koutarou peeked to look at Akaashi’s face, and saw a gentle smile, the one that always turned his knees into pudding, the one that made all his insecurities flush away. He slowly nodded, believing Akaashi’s words.

“Why don’t you get cleaned up a bit, and then we try again? If you want that?” Akaashi suggested.

“I want that!” Koutarou lifted himself up on the mattress, and hissed at the gross and sticky feeling in his underwear.

Akaashi touched his arm, and caressed it reassuringly. “I’ll be here waiting then.”

 

* * *

 

After a quick clean up in the bathroom, and a thirty minute self motivational speech in the mirror, Koutarou finally made his way to Akaashi’s bedroom. It had taken some convincing, but now he believed that he could do it. What happened before could have happened to anyone, and he wasn’t going to dwell on it any longer.

When he entered the room, at first it looked like Akaashi was sleeping. He was lying on his stomach, with no shirt on, breathing calmly, but when Koutarou clicked the door shut, he moved.

Akaashi looked at him from under his eyelashes. “Hello, handsome,” Akaashi said softly.

Koutarou snorted at that, but felt all of the tension leave his body. He crawled onto the bed and snuggled close to Akaashi. “So, where were we?”

“Things got a bit too heated earlier, so let’s take it slower now, shall we?” Akaashi propped himself up on his elbows as Koutarou pressed kisses on his shoulder.

“Sorry about that. I had no idea you could be so… _lewd._ You surprised me.” The memory of the thing Akaashi said came back to him, and he could already feel himself getting hard again.

Akaashi chuckled. “Yeah, I’m very direct when it comes to sex, but I can tone it down a bit, if you’d like that.”

“No, please don’t, I’m prepared for it now.” Koutarou had to admit to himself that he actually liked that. Not in a million years would he have guessed Akaashi to be like that in the bedroom, but he wasn’t about to complain about it.

“So, uhm,” Koutarou started. “Since you asked me to, uhm, _fuck_ you, earlier, I’m guessing that I’m gonna be the one to…?” Koutarou rested his forehead on Akaashi’s shoulder. God, he couldn’t believe the things he was saying out loud. Koutarou wasn’t used to communicating like this with a partner. At all.

“Yes, I want to be on the receiving end, if you don’t mind.” Akaashi rolled onto his back, and spread his arms to invite Koutarou back on top of him.

Koutarou grinned as he lowered himself onto Akaashi. “I don’t mind, at all.” The hickeys he had left in Akaashi’s neck were now a deep shade of purple, and Koutarou couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of it.

He gently kissed Akaashi’s lips, who wrapped his arms around his back. This is where Koutarou felt at his best, secure and tightly kept in Akaashi’s hold. Akaashi kissed him back with vigour, and Koutarou leaned into it.

Akaashi moaned when their tongues met, reminding Koutarou that he left Akaashi hanging when he came in his pants, and he must be aching for some release. “Hey, do you wanna come before we start? Take the edge off?”

Akaashi breathed through his puffy lips. “No, I want to come with you inside of me.”

Koutarou took a sharp breath as he tried to steady himself. “There you go again, saying those things.” Akaashi didn’t look like he was sorry in any way about it, and that made Koutarou feel even hotter. “Shit, you’re turning me on.”

Akaashi flashed him a cheeky grin. “Let me grab some stuff, okay?” Akaashi leaned to the side, and opened the drawer of his nightstand. From there, he got a couple of condoms, and a bottle of lube, which looked fairly new, but was almost half empty.

“Uhm, do you use that often?” Koutarou asked nervously.

Akaashi nodded. “I use it when I play with myself.”

“You use it when you… Oh God.” Koutarou still couldn’t believe how honest his boyfriend was about all of this. Koutarou tried not to imagine what Akaashi would look like when he touched himself. No, he had a much better idea. He took a deep breath to gather some courage. “Show me. Show me how you do it.”

Koutarou couldn’t believe he actually said it, and he mentally praised himself for it. A hint of a blush appeared on Akaashi’s cheeks, and Koutarou felt a bit victorious.

Without a word, Akaashi unscrewed the top of the bottle of lube, and lathered his fingers with it. Koutarou swallowed at the sight of it. This was real. This was really happening.

“Could you help me with my pants?” Oh, right, Akaashi was only half naked.

Koutarou hooked his hands under the rim of Akaashi’s sweatpants, and noticed that they were trembling.

He slid them down slowly, revealing the root of Akaashi’s erection, and then startling himself when it popped free. Koutarou had to look away for a second, because he could feel himself overheat again. When he finally got rid of the pants, and the ugly woolen socks too, he permitted himself to look again.

His own cock throbbed in his pants as he looked down at Akaashi. He was so beautiful like this, whole body flushed, erection twitching on his stomach. Koutarou really wanted to suck him off, but that had to wait until next time, because Akaashi was already making his way to his behind with his lubed up fingers.

Akaashi lifted his knees a bit and spread his legs. Koutarou felt like his body was frozen, unable to move, as he watched how Akaashi prodded his hole. He slipped inside easily, and Koutarou could understand how that bottle ended up half empty.

As Akaashi moved his finger further inside, Koutarou couldn’t handle to look any longer, and leaned down to kiss Akaashi.

Akaashi moaned into his mouth, and Koutarou could feel the movements of him working in and out of himself underneath him. He desperately wanted to feel what it was like inside of him. “Can I help you with that?” he asked, as he worked his arm in between them, deliberately not touching Akaashi’s neglected penis, and instead nudging the hand Akaashi was using to finger himself.

Akaashi pulled out a bit, allowing Koutarou to enter his finger too. Koutarou slipped inside without any resistance, due to the amount of lube that was there. When Koutarou’s finger was completely inside, Akaashi pushed back inside too. Akaashi’s body twitched against his as Koutarou pressed open mouthed kisses onto Akaashi’s neck.

Koutarou moved his finger a bit, and Akaashi moaned into his ear. “Another, please.” Koutarou did as he was told, and added another finger. This time, he was met with some resistance, but it got in easily nonetheless.

Akaashi pressed his nails into Koutarou’s back and hissed, making Koutarou halt the movement of his fingers. “Too much?”

“No, not at all. I really love the stretch.” Akaashi rolled his hips to get Koutarou moving again.

Akaashi moved his own finger next to Koutarou’s, and it was extremely arousing, doing that together. Koutarou could feel heat building up in his stomach again, and prayed that he wouldn’t have another ‘accident’.

“Can you show me where it is?” Koutarou asked. Akaashi seemed to understand what he meant, and moved his finger a bit deeper inside of him. Koutarou followed with his own, and curled his fingers at the spot where Akaashi had led him.

“Shit.” Akaashi hissed, and arched his back off of the bed. Koutarou was definitely at the right spot.

Koutarou leaned back and sat up on his knees, so he could work his hand better. He saw Akaashi’s cock twitch, and he decided to help him a bit with that. He gently stroked the erection, still not fulling fathoming that this was actually happening. It felt like he was in a dream.

However, the pressure in his own pants woke him up from his dream, reminding him that he couldn’t wait much longer. He hoped that Akaashi wasn’t far removed from climax, because Koutarou knew that he wouldn’t last long himself.

Koutarou rubbed his thumb over Akaashi’s leaking cockhead, and Akaashi almost yelled from pleasure. “Shit. Put it in already, I can’t take this any longer,” Akaashi hissed.

Koutarou pulled out his fingers to grab one of the condoms. Suddenly, he noticed that he was still fully dressed. He took his clothes off with record speed, and to his own surprise, he didn’t feel shy about being naked in front of Akaashi at all.

With trembling hands, he tried to tear the condom package open, but it was to no avail. He was shaky, his hands were sweaty, and covered in lube. Koutarou couldn’t remember the last time he had been this nervous about something.

As Koutarou was struggling with the condom, Akaashi covered his hands with his own. “Let me do it.”

Koutarou let Akaashi take it from there, and watched how his lean fingers did the job. He skillfully rolled the rubber onto Koutarou’s twitching erection. Then he got some more lube, lathered Koutarou’s cock with it, and they were ready to go.

Koutarou put his shaking hands on each side of Akaashi’s face, and kissed his lips again. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Akaashi only nodded, and that was all Koutarou needed. He gently pushed Akaashi’s knees further apart to give himself a bit more space, and pressed the head of his cock to Akaashi’s hole.

He tried to steady his breathing a bit, since he felt his heart trying to escape from his chest. This was really happening, and he could do this. Akaashi wanted this just as much as he did.

Koutarou’s eyes closed when he pressed himself inside past the rim. He wanted to pause for a second, but Akaashi wrapped his legs around Koutarou’s back and pulled him further inside.

It was so warm, and Koutarou could feel himself twitching wildly. He felt Akaashi’s hot breath on his ear, moaning softly, and he started moving seriously.

Akaashi responded with loud moans, and scratched Koutarou’s naked back. He lifted himself on his arms to take in the view. Underneath him, Akaashi was twitching from pleasure. His messy hair stuck to his damp forehead, eyes squeezed shut from the sensation of Koutarou moving inside of him.

Koutarou hooked Akaashi’s leg over his shoulder to get a better angle, and Akaashi screamed in response. He was hitting his prostate in all the right ways. Koutarou saw a load of precum drip from Akaashi’s cock, creating a puddle on his stomach, and decided that he wanted to try bottoming next time.

“You’re beautiful like this.” Akaashi opened his eyes at that, and Koutarou could feel his own hips start to stutter. He was getting there.

“Bokuto… san…” Akaashi moaned his name, pushing Koutarou over the edge.

Before he could get totally lost in his own pleasure, he started stroking Akaashi’s erection. Akaashi twitched violently in his hand, as Koutarou convulsed. He tried to thrust his way through his orgasm, but the feeling was too intense for him to move. Koutarou saw stars and curled into the sensation.  Around his cock, Akaashi spasmed, coming as well. Koutarou could vaguely feel Akaashi’s come splattering over his hand, but he was too lost in bliss to fully register it.

Once the waves of pleasure had subsided, Koutarou managed to open his eyes again, not realizing he had shut them in the first place. Underneath him, Akaashi looked spent, eyes closed, breathing calmly, and skin sticky.

Koutarou pressed a kiss to his forehead as he pulled out. “Don’t go anywhere.”

He tossed his condom in the bin, and staggered to the bathroom, his legs shaking from exhaustion. Once inside, he picked the softest towel he could find, and wetted it with warm water.

When he came back, Akaashi, who looked like he was close to falling asleep, perked up at the sound of him entering the room.

The mattress dipped under Koutarou’s knees as he climbed onto the bed, and sat down next to Akaashi. “Let’s get you clean now, shall we?”

Akaashi just hummed in response as Koutarou wiped his stomach clean with the warm towel. He carefully cleaned Akaashi’s butt too, trying to remove as much lube as he could.

When Koutarou wiped back up with the towel, Akaashi grabbed his arm. “What’s wrong? Want me to stop?”

“No, it’s just…” Akaashi slowly ran his fingers down Koutarou’s bicep. “I really love your arms, have I told you that before?” he mumbled.

“No, you haven’t.” Koutarou chuckled. “You sound kind of drunk. Was it that good?”

“Hmm, yes.” Akaashi dropped his hand and his eyelids started to drop.

“Hey, hey, don’t fall asleep without me!” Koutarou threw the towel next to bed, and covered them both with the thick blanket. He pulled Akaashi closer to him, hoping that was enough to keep his naked body warm for what remained for the night.

Akaashi’s breathing evened out, and Koutarou pressed a kiss to his slightly opened mouth.

“I love you, Akaashi,” he whispered, hoping he’d hear it in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope to update this fic every weekend!
> 
> come talk to me at maiuzan.tumblr.com


End file.
